It Smells of Sex and Desperation
by agirlandherimpala
Summary: A new high school, a new locker mate, eh might not be TOO bad. High School AU. HS AU. Destiel. Sassy!Cas
1. Locker neighbors

"I already fucking hate this place, like it smells of sex and desperation." Dean said to Sam as they made their way past the main office. 4th new high school in the last year, and this one was by far the most unappealing.

"Why don't you just try being happy for once? Who knows, it could be nice here," Sam said unconvincingly. He had left Jessica in that old homey town. But when your father is a hunter, you do exactly as you're told, no matter what ties you had.

Sam spotted his locker near immediately while Dean continued to mumble about the building's "gross" factor and wandered past his brother up to his locker. The eldest Winchester was on the top floor before he found his locker. The hallway was mainly empty, with the exception of a black-haired boy with a blue tie. He had his nose in some book Dean had never heard of.

Carelessly, Dean threw open the locker and tossed his bag in, taking the flask that Jo had given him and putting it in his pocket. Dean awkwardly shuffled past the black haired boy, but the boy looked up at him with big eyes.

"You know, consuming alcohol on the property will get you suspended." Big Blue Eyes said. But Dean didn't hear him. The guy was attractive, from the tie that matched his eyes, to the oversized clothes, and finally that hair that made you want to touch it.

"Sorry?" Dean replied.

"Alcohol. Big issue at this school." The guy said standing up and wiping off his trousers.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's quite alright. I'm not the police. Or a school official."

"Well then, who are you?"

"Castiel. Castiel Novak." He said walking off.

"Aren't you gonna ask me my name?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find it out some way or another. We do have neighboring lockers."

Dean might actually like it here.


	2. Gabriel Novak is a Tool

Life as a Novak in Edlund was never dull; what with everyone being curious about just about anything, and the merest statement being turned into the most hilarious gossip on the face of the Earth; Gabriel, and Castiel seemed to always be on their feet.

The newest rumour floating around was not one of scandal but merely that Castiel Novak had actually spoken to someone outside his immediate family. It may not seem as interesting as someone shacking up in the broom closet but it was something of importance that needed talking about. Gabriel seemed the most invested in the story though.

"Who's the new kid, Cassie?!" Gabriel shrieked in his older brother's ears during 3rd period.

"I don't know, Gabriel, nor do I care." Castiel retorted, pushing his glasses back up his nose and glancing over the same page of TFiOS that he had been on for the last twenty minutes. The green-eyed, bow-legged guy was on his mind, and Castiel wouldn't...no he couldn't...allow himself to come on too strong. Playing coy was not exactly Castiel's style yet there he was, not even finding out the dude's name.

Castiel never really noticed if a person was handsome per say, he was usually wrapped up in one of his books or sucked up into the literary genius that was his mind, but the guy stuck out like a sore thumb. He was tall, tan, freckled, and just all around attractive to Castiel.

It wasn't just that, it was the way the guy looked at him: like he was just Castiel, not Castiel Novak, the gay kid, or the author, or the geek; just Castiel. It was something he hadn't seen since Balthazar left, or since he came out.

He didn't understand the homophobia that surrounded this school like a thick fog but he could do nothing to stop it. Shrugging seemed to work for now, and avoiding any public restroom. Nothing's worse than getting beat up because two dudes were pissing next to you.

Behind him, he could hear Gabriel's tapping of a pencil across the desk, impatiently. He didn't respond to his childish brother, but instead tried to get past this page. His eyes grew fixated on the words but nothing was processing.

Gabriel huffed and sat back in his chair, knowing Castiel would tell him nothing if he didn't want him knowing. BUT that didn't mean he couldn't use others to find out what Cassie knew about the new kid.

His eyes searched the room for anyone who wouldn't punch him in the face. Soon he found Anna, his oldest cousin, giggling with some bitch known as Lisa. He scooted through the classroom until he made his way across the class to the open seat in front of Anna.

"Hey Anna Banana!" Gabriel smiled his best grin.

"What do you want, Gabriel? I'm a bit busy." Anna said impatiently.

"I just want to know if you've heard anything about the new kid."

"You mean kids? There's two of them. Brothers, I believe."

"Pretty boys or Hunchback of Notre Dame?"

"Why does it matter if they're pretty. Personality is what counts."

"Yeah yeah, Anna, and I'm diabetic."

"You know, I think I'm being tortured. It's probably because I sniffed that Sharpie once in third grade." Anna said to the air, shaking her fist.

"I think one's name is Sam Win-something? You could just leave and go find out, Gabe, I mean, Mr. Crowley isn't going to wake up any time soon." Lisa said.

Gabriel was proud that Lisa had enough brain power to form a thought.

"Thanks Lisa! Have fun forming your forever alone menagerie! BYE!" Gabriel laughed to himself, kissed the top of Anna head and threw himself out the door.

Castiel smirked where he sat, and picked up his bags, following his younger brother out the door, and tried to concentrate on the words in front of him. Although his brother was annoying and childish, he was persistent and that made Castiel smile.

It wasn't until they walked for a long while did they find the tallest boy on the face on the earth with green eyes and shaggy dark brown hair. This boy had a big dopey grin on his face and was talking to some "nerd-herd".

"I take it you're the new kid, huh?" Gabriel said, brightly, walking up to him with a goofy smile on his face.

"Sam, Sam Winchester. And who are you?" Sam beamed.

"Your new best friend. Gabriel Novak. And this is Castiel."

"Castiel, hmm, I think my brother mentioned you."

Castiel flushed and walked on down the hallway, hoping no one would see him smile like an idiot.


	3. Still on the Same GODDAMN Page

At the end of the school day, Castiel fell into Anna's car with TFiOS in his cold hands. Still stuck on the same goddamn page. Anna smiled at her cousin and started the car, driving down the same street she always did. Gabriel jabbered on about his new friend Sam, and it pissed Castiel off that Gabe knew the younger of the brothers but wouldn't tell him that guy's name.

But Gabriel wouldn't tell him for one reason: Cassie wouldn't tell him who the new kid was in the first place; why should he tell him the dude's name? Now he just got to watch his older brother trying to act nonchalant. It was amusing for the time being.

Anna pulled into the Novak's drive way and pushed Gabriel out of the car, who then sat on the porch, trying very hard to listen in on Cassie's conversation with her. Castiel's back straightened as Anna smiled widely at him.

"Sooo, who's the guy?" Anna giggled.

"I haven't a faintest idea to what you are referring."

"Oh come on, Novak. You haven't progressed in that book, you have been wistfully staring out the window, you're so obvious."

"Anna..."

"Hey! My lips are sealed!"

Castiel pursed his lips, letting out a loud sigh, he said, "I don't know his name. He's on my floor for lockers along with Ash and Charlie."

"What's he look like, Cassie?" Anna smiled, and Castiel flushed, "Oh god, you so think he's hot."

"PFFT! No-no-I just-he's-I. Fine, yes I find his appearance appealing."

"Describe, darling."

"He's taller than me, and has bow legs, and really deep green eyes that just stop your heart. And he's tan and kind of blonde but more brownish, not like Gabriel, and he's just...Why are you looking at me like that?"

Anna bit her tongue happily, "YOOOOUUUU LIKE HIM."

"I don't know anything about him."

"Still isn't stopping you from getting all bothered just mentioning him."

"Good-bye Anna."

Castiel slammed the door as Gabriel followed him into the house, shouting, "CASSIE AND WHAT'S-HIS-FACE SITTING IN A TREE. F-L-I-R-T-IN-G."

"Gabriel, you're insouciant."

Castiel was not one to only focus on guys and today wasn't going to start that either. As he entered his room and carefully shuffled around a pile of books that needed re-reading, he went to his desk and tore out a new sheet of paper.

He free-wrote. He free-wrote a lot, usually about books or how Gabriel was bugging him or how his mother had tried to teach him to cook again but he ended up lighting the microwave on fire (again), or how Church was and his doubts on God, but today he took a different approach to his writing.

He wrote about how he felt today. How this morning he had woken up in the worst mood after Anna had spilled coffee on his five-page dissertation and Michael had fought with Lucifer again in the hall when he was trying to get a shower in. But how his day got progressively better. Charlie had let him borrow her newest set of keys so he could get some art supplies "for free" for Gabriel, and Chuck had helped him create a new character for a story, and how that stranger seemed so wonderful already.

But he stopped there when he dozed off, his homework previously completed, and he stayed like that until the next morning.

One Day later

Dean hadn't seen Castiel that morning. Maybe he was still a little pissed about the alcohol thing, maybe he was just messing with Dean when he acted all shy and adorable and shit. Maybe he wanted to screw 'round with the new kid. It hurt his feelings though he'd never tell anyone.

Dean sat in a dreary classroom. The "you can do it" and "believe in yourself" posters seemed out-of-place. Ms. Masters annoyingly went on about medieval torture devices used in ancient Europe. A squirrely, brown-haired boy sat next to Dean, and he was now scribbling across a page of notebook paper in doctor's handwriting.

"Hey, whatcha' writing there?" Dean whispered over at Squirrel Kid.

The violent head turn was enough to make Dean scoot back a little and the voice replied, "Wait, you're talking to me? You're new, you don't know better. I'm not one of the people you wanna be seen around."

"Why wouldnt' I?"

"Because I'm like Castiel Novak, no one should try to talk to me without weighing the pros and cons. I mean with Castiel it's more he hates a lot of things and doesn't normally talk to people first and..." He took a few shallow breaths, "Sorry, I'm Chuck."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dean. Now, what were you saying about Castiel?"

Castiel: junior, nerd, gay, hot as all fuck, anti-social. Dean smiled at the anti-social part because the guy had talked to him this morning. Chuck seemed a great guy, and Dean would be here maybe a month so having one friend wouldn't kill him, unless the guy was some fucking monster that needed ganking. Yeah.

When class finally let out, Dean made his way down through the hallways, to find the Moose. When he found him though, Sam was sitting in the cafeteria with a brown-blond haired guy who was balancing two spoons on his nose and a dark-skinned, dark-eyed, buff brodigglen along with a stunning red-haired girl, who seemed to radiate love and judgement towards the blonde.

"I'm just saying, Samsquatch, if Lisa showed up in my door naked, I wouldn't do her. She's been ridden more times than a tricycle." The blonde said.

Dean sauntered up to his brother, who gave him a dopier smile than normally. He seemed to like it here, even without Jess.

"Hey Dean-o, Gabriel Novak is the name, and this is Uriel. So you're the mystery locker neighbor. Much less attractive than Cassie described." Gabriel said, his best shit-eating grin spread across his face.

"GABRIEL!" Anna said, "I apologize for him. He doesn't mean it. Seems you're just as attractive as...well nevermind that. My name is Anna. I'm friends with your brother now, and Gabriel's my cousin."

Sam stared at Anna as she talked, and rested his cheek in his hand. Hmm...Sam did seem the type to like gingers. Dean smiled at both and walked on out the cafeteria doors, and to the outside world of huge trees.

It was essentially all green, like the world should be. Quiet, serene, perfect. There were trees higher than the buildings and some were taller than the clouds. The sky was nearly black but Dean didn't care, too much noise was in that school now, and he needed a break.

He walked, examininig things, humming along to Enter Sandman as he took in the place. That was until he tripped over a small pair of legs.

TBC.


	4. Why Must Girls Chase after Gay Men?

*sorry guys, here's a little look at Sam and Gabriel's friendship that is ever so quickly forming and yes*

Sam sat in the cafeteria with his friends, curious to where Dean had went. A couple of girls behind him were chatting and he couldn't resist listening in even a tiny bit.

"It's Castiel Novak though, I heard he doesn't talk to anyone, but then this new kid shows up and all of a sudden, he's a chatty Cathy?" said a dark-skinned girl with black curly hair.

"I don't even want to talk to him, I just want to jump his bones if I'm being truthful. He may be nerdy but he's hot as fuck. Can you imagine him naked, like holy shit." The girl known as the tricycle said.

"Is the new guy hot?"

"Hell yes, he is."

"Well then, women, it's time to stalk pretty boys."

Sam sort of faltered with that line, giving Gabriel a those-girls-are-bat-shit-nuts look but Gabriel shook his head no.

"My brother really is as attractive as those girls say. You'll have to meet him."

"Seems Dean thinks he's pretty cool. Wouldn't shut up about him last night. It was 'didn't even ask me for my name' and 'his fucking eyes'. My brother is such a girl. No offense, Anna."

"Seems like Team Rocket needs to play match maker."

As Gabriel said that, Dean came back into the cafeteria, sopping wet, and a few steps behind him was Castiel. Castiel and Dean walked over to the same table, and looked at their siblings, saying, "DON'T LAUGH."

But everyone did, especially Gabriel.

"So Castiel, what are you doing with, No Name?"

"I may have tripped by accident and then rushed inside because it started raining."

"No Name, can you attest that?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, wonderful. No Name, it's been great seeing ya, but as the bell is about to tell us, lunch is over and we must travel to our next class. LET US GO, CASTIEL."

And that was the last thing out of anyone's mouth before Gabriel was dragging Cas by his ear down the hallway. His older brother wouldn't do anything but would just shake his head and huff while the other students glared at Gabe.

People stared at Gabriel for a number of reasons: one being his status, two being his outfits, and three being his relationship with his older brother. They stared at Castiel for a number of reasons too, the main reason being his status, second being his appearance, but it bothered him.

Gabriel wore what he wanted. If that included lipstick, and a kilt, or clown pants or even overalls with a tie dye shirt underneath; he would wear it. He had been sent to Principal Singer's more times with dress code violations than any other students but managing to get out of it was his speciality.

Castiel, however, always wore white button ups, rolled up sleeves to his elbows, and a blue tie with black dress pants. It's what he was most comfortable in besides his oversized tan trench coat.

Today seemed to be one of those days he would need a trench coat, but no, Gabriel hid it somewhere in the house.

"Gabriel, although I love having my ears stretched out, I would appreciate you letting go." Gabriel didn't, "I'll take you to Walmart and buy you that tablet you wanted if you let go."

"No, last time we tried to buy one from there, the insides were liquified. One day, when I'm older I'll have an email account and I'll tell the world not to buy tablets from Walmart."

"You fail to remember that Michael and Lucifer were the ones who liquified it, not Walmart."

"I don't care," Gabriel said. By now they were half way into the abandoned hallway, "Now listen to me, Castiel. You will continue to play hard-to-get with No Name. I don't want you making a fool of yourself or ruining my new-found friendship with Samsquatch. Understand?"

Gabriel was actually scary when he was serious. Castiel didn't entirely understand why his chance encounter with No Name was of import but he shook his head just so he could go to class.

"Good. And if you listen to me, big bro, you might just get your man."


	5. I Heard You Were Having a Bad Morning

One week later-

Castiel grimaced as he threw his books into his locker. He had run to school because Gabriel convinced Anna he was sick, and three of his favorite ties were missing, leaving him with a green one for the day. When he slammed the door close, No Name was there smiling at him with his stupid face all happy and cute and stuff.

"I brought you coffee, Gabriel kind of tipped me off about the bad morning situation. Actually he told Sam, who told me. But anyway...do you want it?" No Name asked, holding out a cup with the name "Dean" in pretty font over the side.

"Sure. Thank you, my morning could have been better, but this makes up for it, Dean." Castiel smiled back. No Name finally had his name.

They sat up against the wall, Dean rambling on about his car and Castiel pretending to know a thing or two about cars. Castiel mentioned the book TFiOS and the page he couldn't get past. It seemed they could never get bored with each other, even after they skipped two periods.

One thing about Castiel that intrigued Dean was the way he didn't understand anything that was said that related to pop culture. At one point, he had mentioned Vulcans and Castiel's tilted his head, replying, "I don't understand that reference."

"You know, even with the classes being skipped, I'd say this was a pleasant morning." Castiel said.

"You actually enjoy classes, Cas?" Dean replied, putting a hand over his mouth when he realized the nickname he had used for Castiel.

"I do. Learning is fundamental, Winchester."

"Well, Mr. Novak, I best get to my next class. Would rather not get shouted at today." Dean replied awkwardly, moving to his feet.

"I suppose I'll see you later then."

"I suppose so."

Blue met green for a long while, no one saying a word, just staring at each other. It wasn't awkward or meant to be anything more than what it was: two people taking in the beautifulness of each other, without admitting anything. Dean was the one to break the stare down, flushing and turning his head. His blinding smile was the last thing Cas saw before his heart nearly gave out.

Dean doesn't say a word while waiting for Sam to get his shit together; taking a breath, hands in his pockets, noticing that the walls are a soft cream, and that the floor is a pale yellow that was by more shoes than any dance hall. He didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, but there was a gross feeling in his stomach, and he felt light-headed, his knees were weak, and Sam was smart in that division therefore his brother may know about some medical condition with these symptoms.

As he waited for Sam, a black-haired girl past him, turned on the balls of her feet back towards him and smiled a wide smile. Her skirt was short, legs were long, eyes were huge, and body was thin.

"Hi there, handsome." She cooed.

"Hi."

"You're Dean Winchester, aren't you?" He nodded, "Oh wow, you're more attractive than described."

"So I've heard and who are you?"

"Lisa. Lisa Braeden."

"Ah. Well Lisa, I have to get going. See ya round."

Sam had listened in on his brother's conversation, like any good matchmaker would. Dean had always been straight but it seemed with this new friend Dean was becoming slightly curved. This had been a moment for Dean: Dean never turned his nose at an obvious slut, who was downright gorgeous; these were his usual requirement.

Who knew that Dean could actually have a type now.

"There you are! C'mon, we're leaving."

Out the doors to the parking lot, they wandered over to Dean's pride and joy: a black '67 Chevy Impala, not a speck on the headlights let alone anywhere else. The keys turned in the ignition and the familiar AC/DC tape played through the car, jolting both boys when it was just a tad to loud. The car sped through the small town's roads to nowhere in particular, just to get away from the school.

Dean contemplated asking Sam as soon as they got in the car about his medical condition but decided he would wait until they were closer to a hospital before he would mention it. What if this was a symptom of a cardiac problem, maybe his lungs were collapsing. Worrying never helped anyone though so he continued to drive.

The roads were cheaper than therapy, and a lot less personal yet they still gave you the rush you needed, the confinement, the drive. Sam didn't find it as soothing as Dean did, but he knew if his brother wanted to drive, you let him drive.

"So Sam, you know about medical problems, correct?" Dean asked.

Sam stared at his brother as he replied, "Yeah. I had those medical books for over two years so I'm bound to have retained some information."

"Alright," Dean swallowed, "Weak knees, weird churning in stomach, shaky hands, warm face."  
Sam roared with laughter and threw his head back. "Dean, bro, those are all signs you like someone, you idiot! C'mon, did you get those feelings when you were talking to one of the girls in your class."

"There has to be some other reason, Sam. I don't get those feelings."

"Maybe you're growing up."


	6. I'm Named After the Devil, I'm Not Him

Castiel was noticeably chipper throughout his day, like all he could think about was how beautiful the day was. His family picked up on it, prying for any morsel of information he was willing to give. They all knew that the only person that would be told is Anna, but it can't hurt trying.

The mood fizzled when Dean Winchester wasn't near their lockers, and he was forced to pack his bag in bittersweet silence he had once loved like a brother. The air felt stale and awkward, the slightest noise being a firework's boom. As stupid as it sounded, Castiel had grown accustomed to the quiet breathing, or huffing about some test or teacher, and it didn't feel right.

_ Get it together, Castiel. It's only been a week and the guy's probably straight and not interested and WHY. Why is it so flipping quiet. That...assbutt. He left me here, so I could revel in silence. GET A GRIP, CAS. Cas. He called me Cas. This isn't helping. _

_ Why am I acting this way? I'm Castiel Novak: the dork, the anti-social kid. The one people stare at. The one who likes to read and no one even attempts to talk to, the one who forgets how to talk. _

_ Why. Why Dean Winchester? Why must you make me sound like Lisa and Mary and all the other girls at this school. WHY. I need to talk to Charlie._

Castiel walked down one flight of stairs to where he knew Charlie was: Sci-fi club: and dragged her out. She shrugged and shouted one loud "NERDS PLEASE" and left on her merry way.

"What's up, Castiel? You look like Death and Famine had a child and that child kicked you in the balls."

"I'm fairly certain I'm going nuts."

"Why?"

"I have weird feelings and they're about the new kid."

"Does my little Castiel have a crush?"

"PFFT-NO."

"YOU DO." She sung, "Castiel, I have to get going. I'll text you later, I have a date tonight!"

"OH! With who?"

"Girl named Ruby. Could be fun!"

"Have fun, my young Bradbury."

He stood there for a long while in comfortable solitude. The room was so nice and peaceful what with its neautral coloring and lack of humans. It was essentially a do-whatever zone. That let his mind wander to what he'd do to Dean if he were here.

Anna was the one to pull him out of his trance, dragging him to her car. Apparently, she had waited for him for the last twenty minutes.

"So Cassie, what happened today?"

"He brought me coffee."

"Coffee? Sounds hot!"

"The beverage's temperature is not of importantance, Anna."

Anna rolled her big eyes; her cousin was naive and adorable and so far head over heels for the Winchester boy without even realizing it. Castiel hummed and looked out the window, not a care in the world.

They pulled up to the Novak house and two cars were in the drive way, which meant one thing: Lucifer, and Michael were home already. Deep breaths were heard from Castiel's mouth as he got out.

Michael was never fond of Castiel's homosexuality, while Lucifer didn't care. This caused many disruptions throughout the house, especially when Lucifer had just finished his classes. Today wasn't one of the fighting days though, Cas noticed when he wandered through the front door. In fact, Michael was no where to be seen. Luci sat at the counter with a wicked smile on his face.

"Castiel, when was the last time we talked brother to brother?" Lucifer smiled, handing his brother a cup of coffee.

"Never." Castiel replied.

"Well, dear brother, it's time you told me about this guy you're all over. You climb him like a tree yet?"

"LUCIFER."

"Sorry, Gabriel has a way of embellishing. If you don't tell me, how will I ever know what's true?"

Castiel mustered up his best bitch-face. Lucifer pursed his lips in a smile and shrugged his shoulders. They stared at each other for a moment and Castiel weighed his options. It was either tell Lucifer or let Gabriel's little rumours spread around the house.

"I'm not all over him, and he is an attractive male who I just so happen to talk to. He's...intriguing."

"Ooh. You're talking to a boy, Cassie. Cassie and No-Name sitting in a tree, HOMO-SEXU-ALITY."

"He's not even gay. I've seen him check out a few girls."

"Does he sit with you at lunch?"

"Well, he sits with his brother, and sometimes I'm in the near vicinity. Does that count?"

Lucifer mulled over the information Castiel had given him. His brother had always been oblivious one, considering the majority of Gabriel's girl and guy friends flirted with, no more at him, when they came around the house.

He didn't really understand why Castiel never tried to see if things might work between him and any guy. Or why Castiel never talked about guys; wasn't he supposed to. But then again it was his brother: the nerdy, always writing or reading, quiet type who really had a very complex type, and apparently No Name fit the bill.

"Castiel David Novak, what am I going to do with you? This guy could be bi, or pan, who knows. You gotta put yourself out there."

"I honestly don't think I can."

"Sure you can! With Anna, Balthazar, my own, and maybe Gabriel's help, we might, just maybe get you your man!"

Though he had the name of the Devil, Lucifer was nicer than anyone would know. Ever.


	7. Ink on Arms

*A.N. Sorry for like the good guy Lucifer stuff, but I like to think that Lucifer would have had a great relationship with Cas 'cause he'd understand the whole not knowing how to express yourself thing. Also tumblr tag for this story is the title and it'd be swell if someone actually made something to go along with this fic, you know make me inspired. Also you all are perfect and I love you. Thanks for putting up with my shitty writing.

my tumblr- .com.

ON WITH THE STORY.*

Dean's family was him and Sam, and Sam knew from the way Dean was driving today, he was so utterly confused. Two days he had stayed home from school and Sam was forced to drag Dean's heavy ass books and half-assed homework to and from school. Normally he would allow Dean to work out his moods but today was not an average day. He was fed up with the moods.

"Dean, what's wrong with you lately?" asked Sam, bitch-facing. Dean stared at him in a way to say 'What are you talking about?' and Sam replied, "You missed school even though I know for a fact you weren't sick."

"Sure as hell felt sick." Dean recalled lying on the couch and every time he thought about getting his butt up and going to school, sprinting up the stairs to his lockers, his stomach turned in knots. His breath would quicken, his heart thundered. He felt like this was the beginning of a heart attack, but it would subside after an hour and a very long shower.

"And you've been out of it and...and...OH. DEAN'S LIKES SOMEONE."

"Do not. I just didn't feel up to coming here."

"Whatever bro."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean stepped out of his car, Sam high-tailing it before Dean had a chance to throttle him. He immediately ran up to Gabriel and Anna, Gabriel smiling his typical Gabriel smile while Anna smirked at her cousin's antics.

She turned to see the floppy haired nerd smiling at her, and she smiled back, genuinely. He may or may not have a huge crush on her. He had only known her two weeks and she was already was the sun and moon to him.

"Hi, Sam! Where's your brother? Sick again?" Anna asked.

"No, he's back. Why you like him or something?" Sam tried to say it like he didn't care but his voiced laced with jealousy that only a Winchester possessed.

Anna rolled her eyes, "No, Samuel. My cousin will be happy he's back though, he's been quite...angsty these last two days. Lucifer and Michael's bickering hasn't been helping."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Heeellllooooo. Trickster is being ignored, Thelma, Louise. Now my dears, we must stage operation 2 of Get Dean and Castiel into a room and...well let's just say they'll be talking." Gabriel smirked, his eyebrows wiggling and raising.

"I don't think Dean likes Cas though. Like I'm pretty sure he's out chasing some chick, like he mentioned Lisa but not Cas." Sam replied.

"Since when did you start calling him Cas?"

"Dean said it not me."

Gabriel smiled. It was obvious something more than friendship was going on between Novester, as Luci and him were now calling them, and Gabe was going to set them up if it was the last thing his 5' 7" ass would do.

Elsewhere, on the top floor of the building, Castiel was humming to himself some rock song by this band Dean had worn on a tee-shirt last week. It was now Thursday, and Castiel had essentially given up hope on seeing Dean the rest of this week.

His humming turned to quiet singing as he sat against the cold wall, his first class not starting until 9:00 today.

"On a lonely lonesome highway, east of Omaha. You can listen to the engine, moaning out his one note song"

"You think about the woman, the girl you knew the night before." Another voice sang from the top of the stairs.

"Dean? I thought you were sick?" Castiel said, composing himself, feeling his face slowly turn red.

"Turns out, I'm better. I didn't know you knew of Metallica."

"I do now."

Dean stared at the tops of his shoes and Castiel did the same. He wasn't sure why shoes were fascinating but he didn't want to disrespect the attractive male in front of him. The Winchester chuckled and shook his head.

"So, you going to that Ruby chick's party? Sam got invited so I was thinking of going." Dean shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly when he asked.

"I was invited yes, but I don't know. I'm not much of a partier." Castiel replied.

"Well, if you want, you can call me and I'll pick you up for it?"

"When is it?"

"Saturday."

"Oh okay."

Dean began to walk away, his stomach turning back in knots as he tried to find what was wrong. It couldn't be cardiac arrest.

"Dean."

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Dean turned around to see Cas right in front of him.

"Personal space."

"My apologies."

THUMP THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP.

"Dean."

"Yeah Cas?"

"If I'm to call you, it'd probably be smart to ask for your number."

"Hmm. Or...or. I could get yours and text you about it Saturday?"

Castiel motioned for Dean to hand him his arm. Castiel began scribbling down the numbers, a tight grip on Dean's forearm, black sex hair looking super touchable as of right now, and Dean's heart was beating in his ears. His face was crimson and blood was not where it should be.

"I'll see you after class, Mr. Winchester."

"Yeah." _ If I survive that long_, Dean added mentally.


	8. Yes or No?

Castiel had seem more than chipper when he had stumbled into class with one of those smiles not just anyone got. Gabriel bounced behind him.

"Hey Cassie." Gabe murmured.

"Shh Gabriel." Castiel chuckled back.

"CASS."

Castiel continued to just smile to himself and replay the whole situation in his mind and how perfect it was but he was frustrated and confused. It was all new to Castiel, this whole actually liking someone business.

Gabriel took at his phone and texted Sam, because maybe he knew what was up. But when Sam replied a big "SORRY DON'T KNOW." Gabriel was pissed. Not only pissed, he was mega pissed.

Later at lunch, Gabriel, Sam, and Anna sat at their usual table. Gabriel watched as Sam desperately tried to impress Anna with his knowledge of Lord of the Rings and she just laughed and smiled her same goofy grin she reserved for Sam.

"Hey Dean. Seen Castiel today?" Sam asked on Gabe's behalf.

"Uh yeah. I sorta invited him to that one chick's party." Dean shrugged.

"YOU ASKED HIM?" Gabriel bounced in disbelief.

"In a friend way." Dean replied quietly while taking a seat next to Sam's red haired not-girlfriend.

"He wants the D." Gabriel coughed. Anna slapped the back of Gabriel's head with an open hand. Gabriel scowled at his cousin and she chuckled to herself.

"What about you, Sammy, you ask anybody to this shindig platonically?" Dean asked Sam who flushed scarlet at the question.

Dean already knew Sam was trying his best to ask Anna to this party but he was way too nervous to. His words came out all jumbled and awkward.

"So Red, you gonna go?" Dean asked and Sam shot him the bitchface to end all bitchfaces.

"I was considering it. I WAS just going to stay at Castiel's and catch up on homework. But it is senior year..." Anna replied.

"Well, I believe Sam wanted to know if you'd like to go with him." Dean said hastily.

Sam hid his head in his hands, bracing himself for the inevitable no.

"I'd love to." Anna said. Dean and Gabriel's jaws dropped but Dean was still quite proud that his brother had some game.

"Like she's so smart, and pretty and plain awesome and she said yes." Sam said to one of his other friends through his cell phone. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled because Sam hadn't been psyched up about a girl for a while.

The Impala was silent with the exception of Sam talking someone's ear off.

"Dude, like no, don't objectify her like that, she's not a piece of meat."

In that moment, Dean knew he had raised Sam right.

*like this is really short but I didn't want you guys hating me forever and I love you all and I'll post in a bit, promise!*


	9. I Hate You

It was Saturday morning, and Dean Winchester had not called or texted. Castiel had tried not to let it bother him Friday night when he was struggling to get his Latin homework done, or when he had sat on the couch with Gabriel, or even when he was doing the daily night routine.

He had pulled himself out of bed, and went to the other side of the room to check his cell phone. Two texts from Raphael about being gone all weekend, which meant little to no remarks about how "God hates fags" though Castiel had tried to explain that God doesn't hate anyone.

But there was no point with Raphael, the older cousin and best buddy of Michael.

"Oh Castiel! Big brother needs a few words with you!" Gabriel sung from the bottom of the staircase. Castiel slowly crept along the railing before Gabriel added, "It's Luci." That clearly made things a bit better.

He sauntered down the stairs into the living room where both Anna, Sam, and Lucifer sat. Castiel's head turned in a quiet question until he noticed Sam's hand on Anna's and he nodded slightly as if to approve.

"Hey Castiel," Sam said, "Hey, um so."

"Spit it out, Sammy." Gabriel said.

"Okay, here's the thing. Dean, sort of, maybe accidentally forgot that you wrote your number on his arm and may have accidentally showered and it was all smudgey, and he didn't know where you lived but he wants to know if you want to come with us tonight, possibly?" Sam stumbled through his sentence like a moose in a forest, that is if the moose had been injected with a tranquilizer dart. Great now Castiel was thinking about Dean in the shower, and was trying to will away the growing heat in his pants.

"W-w-wait. Castiel, you wrote your name on this boy's arms? Is my baby brother becoming a teenage girl?" Lucifer chuckled.

They all sat among the couches, waiting for some time before turning on the television. Sam had mostly been discussing Anna. That was until Michael entered the room.

Lucifer glared up at the dark-haired, blue-eyed brother he loathed. Michael walked like a politician and never smiled because it might break his face. Michael eyed the room.

"Who's the kid?" Michael asked in his rude voice, or as Lucifer said, his normal voice.

"His name is Sam. He's my date to the party tonight. His brother is going with Castiel." Anna said. There was a loud groan from Lucifer and Gabriel's side of the couch.

"Castiel, you are not attending this party." Michael said.

"Michael, he's going." Lucifer said.

"No he is not. I am the oldest, I am the provider, I am the father in this house. He's not going." Michael said, walking out of the room.

Castiel sighed and sulked to the doorway, saying to Sam, "Tell your brother I'm sorry. But if Michael says so, it's final."


	10. I'm a Bit of a Genius

Sam traveled home, trudging more and more as he approached the house they were staying at with Bobby. Or Mr. Singer as they should say during school.

"Hey Bobby, where's Dean at?" Sam asked the grumpy old man on the sofa.

"His room." Bobby grunted.

Sam nodded and made his way through the kitchen to the back room where Dean and Sam had slept in for the last two weeks. Dean was on his feet, pacing to and fro, with a stern look on his face.

"Took you long enough, what'd he say?!" Dean said all to excitedly.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed and he slumped.

"His brother is preventing him from going. He's a big bag of dicks is how Gabe put it. He's not even gonna be home and Castiel is scared to death of him"

Dean's face broke with the most heart crushing eyes and darkest frown on his face. His fist balled up and Sam took a step back. And there went the wall.

"Why didn't you just go there yourself and talk to him? He probably would have, I dunno, been easier to deal with If you would have been there."

Dean took a deep breath and said mock calmly, "what do you mean, Sammy?"

Sam swallowed and said, "after Michael, the dickwad, left, Castiel became unbearable. Apparently he was actually looking forward to this. Anna said he usually hates these things. And he won't sneak out, it's not his thing."

Dean looked up at Sam, "but if his brother isn't there, how will he know?"

"He's got "spies""

"What like Charlie's Angels?"

"I guess so"

Dean sat on the edge of his bed. Not being able to see Cas at a party was one thing, but Cas being forced to stay home was another. Dean wanted to see Cas and spend a couple hours just hanging out or something. He wanted that.

So how was he going to see him? That was the real problem, until-

"Sam, this douche said Cas can't go to the party, right?" Dean said, a smile of mischief filling his face.

"Yeah." Sam said

"Well then younger brother of mine, call up your girlfriend and tell her the Winchester's have a brilliant scheme."

Dean smiled again. This was going to be so much fun.

"Anna, I told you I don't know idea what he's planning but it is Dean so, it'll probably be bitching." Sam told Anna and Gabriel through the phone. Anna had yet to leave the Novak household and was not planning to until Michael left.

"Okay so we're all gonna meet here?" Gabriel said and when Sam replied, he said to Anna, "we need food."

Anna looked at her cousin and told Sam to be at the house at 7 as to not let Castiel get suspicious that his not so secret crush was coming over to their house with his brother to do God knows what Dean was up to.

One thing was certain, when Castiel would see Dean, sparks were gonna fly.


	11. Sir Mopes-A-Lot

Castiel, sprawled out on his bed, his thoughts roaming uncontrollably. He didn't want to be mad at Michael, but there was an overwhelming sensation of rage that pooled in his chest. He wasn't certain why Michael was pissed though. Dean was merely a friend, who happened to be a male. Dean wasn't interested in him or gay/bi/pan etc as far as Cas could tell.

Michael finished his packing and stood outside Castiel's door. He wasn't trying to be a dick. He was worried about this other male's intentions. Though he didn't approve of Castiel's sexuality, he wanted to make sure his younger brother ended up with someone who wasn't going to take advantage of him at a party. Sticking an ear to the door, he heard a loud sigh and what sounded like a book being slammed.

"Castiel?" Michael knocked as he slowly opened the door. Cas glared at him sideways and look back at the book on his bed: the same book Cas had been reading since he met that boy, but Michael was not aware of that.

"What would you like, Michael?" Castiel replied sharply.

"I was just coming in to inform you that I am now leaving. I'm sorry about the party, brother." Michael started.

"Do not apologize for something you are not sorry for, Michael." Castiel replied. With that Michael exited.

Castiel wasn't sure of why he was mad at Michael either. He had never been interested in parties, and as soon as they would get there, Dean would start in on Lisa or Ruby or Cassie or someone who wasn't him.

Soon after, Gabriel meandered into Castiel's room. He didn't say a word, knowing his brother was about to tell him exactly what was on his mind. Cas didn't like to be provoked, and when he was, he spilled.

"He was probably just being nice. It was supposed to be a friend excursion of sorts. Sam only came over to invite me because he wants Anna to attend. I don't know why you all got my hopes up to only have them come crashing down around me, Gabriel." Castiel sputtered.

There was a slight shifting of weight, then silence. Cool air breezed through the open window and rain droplets formed, loudly splattering to the ground. Everything was still and hesitant.

"Cas, do you really think that this boy only asked you because of his brother?" Gabriel said quietly, examining his brother's face. Castiel shook his head and Gabriel frowned, "Cas, this guy, if nothing else, asked you because he's your friend. Maybe he does like you...You can't just go all flipped-out-mental-patient Cas on me."

"Sorry."

"Take a nap bro, I'll wake you when food's ready." Gabriel smiled. He headed towards the door and shut it softly, letting Castiel and his thoughts to himself. The clock blinked a neon 3:30.

Five hours from now, Dean would be on his way to the party with Sam and Anna, he'd probably hook up with the sluts and then go home wasted; and Cas sulked because he wasn't going to get to be the one to be there with Dean. The one person Dean would surely ignore but he would be happy anyway because he got to spend some time with Dean Winchester.

From there, he fell into a deep sleep.

In the downstairs of the house, Lucifer was helping Anna clean up. Gabriel had made an awful mess in the living room, and kitchen; this left Anna with an hour's worth of cleaning.

"Sam?" Anna said into the phone, motioning to Lucifer to shut off the vacuum.

"Yeah, hey, so Dean's idea, it's a go, correct?" Sam stammered.

"Yes sir. You'll be here at 8 then?" Anna smiled while Gabe and Lucifer fake gagged.

"Awesome, see you then." Anna clicked the phone off.

Lucifer seemed more than happy to clean up. He went to the basement, grabbing three of the bean bags, tossing them up the stairs like they were pillows. Gabriel was walking to the store for more candy, which seemed to be the only thing he ate, while Anna drove herself to her house to grab different clothes; Lucifer had deemed her original outfit to unfit for the evening.

Everyone- Gabe, Anna, Lucifer- met back up at the house by five. Lucifer was the one to offer to wake Castiel up. He climbed the stairs, and shuffled into Cas's room.

"Good morning to you, good morning to you," Lucifer sung in Cas's ear. Castiel hit the floor with a loud thump.

"What is it?"

"Go shower, Cassie, we're going out in a while."

"Can't I just sit here and mourn peacefully?"

The look on Lucifer's face was a No, so Castiel picked himself up and grabbed a new set of clothes along with a towel.

Lucifer smiled widely and waited until he heard the click of the lock before he ran down the stairs to his apprehensive cousin. She grinned as she heard the water turn on, and nodded. Gabriel seemed perplexed.

"We've got 30 minutes to finish cleaning before he suspects anything." Anna said to Gabriel. Gabriel whined and skittered to the hallway to pick up the backpacks and coats off the floor.

Though Gabriel enjoyed helping his older brother out, this whole cleaning business was a whole bag of horse shit. He loathed the idea of having to pick up anything that was not a) a chick/guy; b) a puppy; c) food. Speaking of food, he hadn't eaten in twenty minutes.

Anna was mopping the floors of the kitchen, the linoleum shining like a polished diamond in sunlight. She enjoyed the silence that came with cleaning and the feeling she had accomplished something. Plus it was an added bonus that Castiel would be super surprised he didn't have to clean.

As she was finishing the job, Gabriel stomps his way in through the door way with dusty shoes. Grime tracks followed, Anna leaned on her mop tiredly and glared at him, blowing her bangs up while she did so. She may love her cousin, but he was a pain in the ass.

"Gabriel, you just ate."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" Gabriel shouted as he fake-sobbed out of the kitchen with a package of Skittles. She rolled eyes and began mopping where he had tracked his dirt ridden feet.

Anna sighed, the only real reason she was cleaning is that Sam was coming over. The sophomore was way nicer and smarter than most anyone, he made her happy. She tried to cover up her going with Sam to the party with 'He's just a friend and he wants someone to come with him' when really, she wanted him to ask her since the day he found out.

Castiel glanced around the room, the clock blinking 7:45. In front of him were three sets of calculus notes with "DW" scribbled into the margins.

"Castiel, come down here." Lucifer shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He smiled and glanced at Anna, who merely flipped her hair and pretended to read some magazine that Gabriel had left on the table. Gabriel hummed happily on the couch.

Castiel sauntered down the stairs wearing a black tee-shirt and black jeans.

"Cas, you're not going to a funeral!" Lucifer laughed.

"I am mourning the loss of Dean Winchester." Cas snarled.

"He's not dead."

"Yet I cannot see him."

"Sassy. I LIKE IT!"

Castiel plopped down on the couch and waited for further instruction. He waited a good ten minutes before getting aggravated. But then there was a knock at the door.

"CAS, CAN YOU GET THAT?" Lucifer shouted.

"Yes, because I'm totally the closest." Castiel replied, walking over to the door.

Slowly, he turned the knob and came face to face with the smiling Winchesters. Dean had his hands shoved in his jeans and a tight Led Zeppelin shirt. Castiel's face slowly turned red and he could feel it reaching his ears. Sam just smiled.

"Hi." Dean said.


	12. Awkward Saturday Night Parties are Cool

Cas just smiled. He forgot for a second how to speak, and Dean just smiled back at him. From where Anna and Gabriel sat, Castiel looked happier than he ever had. But since no one was talking Gabriel took it upon himself to invite Sam and Dean in. Sam walked in but Dean stood there, waiting for Castiel.

Anna ended up dragging both of them in, pulling Cas to the side, ruffling his hair. "Now Castiel, you cannot be mute just because your not-boyfriend looks good."

Castiel glared at her and whispered back, "He looks hot and I can't help it, you surprised me."

"It was his idea," Anna said, casually pointing at Dean.

Gabriel snorted from the other room, "Anna, you need to shut up now. We can all hear you."

Sure enough when they peered back into the room, Dean was scarlet. He may not have heard Cas's statement but he was hoping for the best. They all sat around the living room, and Gabriel was now intent on making fun of Cas in front of Cas's not-boyfriend.

"Heya Sam, have I ever told you some lovely Novak tales?" Gabriel smiled mischievously.

"No...but I'm sure we'd all love to hear some." Sam smiled back. Anna rolled her eyes, though she encouraged this messing with Cas.

"Once upon a nightmare, Luci and Michael, our older brothers decided it was time to read to Cas. As a normal child might do, he decided he wanted to dress up as one of the characters for Halloween. UNFORTUNATELY..." Gabriel was about to continue when he noticed the expression on Cas's face.

Both hands covered his face and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes were wide with please-don't-tell-the-rest-of-this. Dean, who had sat next to Cas, was looking at his sideways, with the hint of a smile on his face. When Cas started to hide himself in his trench coat that lay on the back of the couch, Dean just smiled and sighed.

Gabriel looked at Anna and Sam, then to Cas and said, "Castiel, what exactly did you dress up as?"

There was a mumble from Castiel's side of the couch.

"I'm sorry what was that, Castiel David?"

"I dressed up as Cinderella, okay!? I was five!" Castiel replied, hiding back in his hands, hoping Dean didn't think he was a total nerd.

"To be fair, the prince in that movie wouldn't do you justice. You're too pretty for it, Cassie." Anna said to Cas.

Dean leaned over to Cas and said, "Oh come on, that ain't that bad. Bet you were the prettiest princess there." Castiel looked over at him, and smirked.

"I was the prettiest princess in the garrison." Castiel replied.

They waited for Lucifer to bring home pizza before Sam and Gabriel brought up the Xbox. Dean, Sam and Gabriel started up some game Cas had never heard of, and not long afterwards, Lucifer grabbed the fourth control. Castiel and Anna adjourned to the kitchen, apparently they needed sometime alone.

"So Dean, this was your idea?" Lucifer asked as he murdered three men.

"Yep." Dean replied shortly.

"So, why aren't you at that party. I mean you wanted to go, didn't you." Lucifer said pausing the game.

"Hey Sam, I left my phone in the car, can you go get it? Gabriel, go with him." Dean said hastily.

They grumbled but then walked out the front door to Dean's Impala. Lucifer stared over at Dean, waiting for the explanation his brother had to leave for.

"Okay truth is: Castiel was the only reason I was going. I don't know the guy well, but he's always super nerdy, awkward, and I like it, ya know." Dean sighed, "I don't know why I'm telling you all this but kind of feels good to get it out of my system finally."

Lucifer grinned and said, "You're harbouring feelings for my brother, and you're not going to tell him."

"I don't think it'd be good to tell a guy, I don't know very well, that I may have feelings for him. I was going to wait until after I hung out with him again before I tried anything. Plus I don't think he views me that way."

"Dean Winchester, I might just like you." Lucifer replied, turning back to the game.

"You ain't gonna tell him are ya."

"My lips...are sealed."

It was a shame Anna over-heard the entire conversation, because now, she was dying to tell Cas.

Anna entered the kitchen again with her signature smirk plastered on her face. Castiel tilted his head in confusion, but his eldest cousin wouldn't budge. He sat with his chin in his hand when he asked,

"Do you think I embarrassed myself in front of him?"

"Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Like he's cool. He talks with some of the baseball players and I overheard he's going to try to join. And his siblings don't bring up embarrassing stories."

"Oh hush, come on, it's almost movie time. I let Sam pick. I think he picked Breakfast Club."

Castiel's face lit up at that being that it was one of his favorites. They were now making their way into the living room once again and Gabriel took a seat on the floor along with Lucifer. Anna and Sam sat on two of the bean bags, Sam already planning a way to hold Anna's hand. Dean took a spot next to Castiel, his breathing quickened when he looked over to see Dean so close.

If Cas had to draw a diagram of the room it would be like this:

L G

S A

D C


	13. Feelings are Brewing

*Don't hate me because of my crappy writing. TIME TO SLIGHTLY UP THE PACE BUT NOT REALLY. Also, yes this is my idea for like the best party/hang out date type thing ever so don't judge me. Also, HAPPY MONDAY, HAVE SOME DESTIEL. THEY'RE PRECIOUS. HAVE A GREAT MONDAY*

Castiel swallowed hard, trying hard to watch the movie, but the closeness was making him nervous as all sin. He tried to set his hand to the side of him, but freaked out when Dean's was right there.

"Sorry." Cas whispered an octave too high. But Dean hadn't minded. He instead waited for Cas to put his hand down, before putting his right near Cas. He could feel Cas skin get hot again, and he didn't have to look over to know Cas was slowly turning red.

Sam was building up the nerve to even put his arm behind Anna. She knew that Sam was far too nervous to do anything, so she ended up grabbing his hand and held it.

Dean smiled at Sam and Anna. He knew how hard of a time Sam was having getting over Jess from the old town. But right now, Dean was more focused on the wide-eyed, red-faced Castiel sitting next to him.

No one had any clue what time everyone had fallen asleep but when Dean startled himself awake it was 2:30 am. He stretched his arms a tad, hearing a soft hum on his chest. He tried not to move as much, and when he looked down, there was Castiel being cute as fuck.

Dean nudged Sam awake, who then woke up Anna. Anna glared at Sam for a moment but soon realized that it probably wouldn't be safest to 1) wake up Cas or 2) have the boys drive home.

"Just text Bobby and tell him Lucifer said you could sleepover." Anna whispered. This caused Cas to stir in his sleep, but soon he became resituated, falling back to his original position on Dean. He had murmured a few more times before remaining silent.

Once they had gotten the okay from Bobby, Anna and Sam, who were still clasping hands, fell back asleep. That is, of course, after Anna handed everyone blankets. Dean swore that she smiled at him with Castiel like this.

_ Calm down, Dean. He probably doesn't like you like that. I mean, he's smart and probably into those reader guy dicks. OH. Poor choice of words. I could just tell him. But then he could just make fun of me for being the jock (well sorta) asking out the nerd. Then he'd go back to his friends and laugh at me because I misread signals and..._

"Dean." Castiel murmured softly in his sleep. Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair, something he had wanted to do for quite some time.

Soon after, Dean fell right back asleep, his hand on Cas's shoulder, holding him there.

"AWWW." Gabriel sung right in Castiel's ear. Cas stared up at Gabriel, who was holding a camera. He snapped another one, "This one's cuter, I have to say, wouldn't you agree, Luci?"

"Oh, of course, Gabriel. I say, if we had cutest couple awards in this house, this would win." Lucifer smiled back.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel said, but then he just had to look what he was laying on: Dean. Castiel already felt red and sat back, apologizing profusely.

"Wasn't complaining." Dean muttered, stretching his back again. He glanced around the room, curious as to what time it was.

10:40.

"Sammy, we probably need to be getting back to Bobby's. You've got chores." Dean said sternly.

"Thanks for the reminder." Sam groaned, "God, you sound like dad."

"Don't remind me." Dean said.

Sam and Dean joined the Novaks and Anna, in the kitchen. Castiel hadn't fully regained his normal coloring, and seeing Dean walk in, turned him back to red. Too bad Dean hadn't noticed it was him that made it that color.

"Hey, we've gotta get going, Bobby's kind of expecting us. Thanks for having us over though." Dean said.

"Thanks for planning it, it was your idea." Anna reminded.

"Why did you skip that party anyway?" Gabriel asked, hoping Dean would admit something to Castiel.

"I'll tell you later." Dean retorted, "You'll find out some way or another, We do live only two blocks away."

Castiel's head snapped up. That was essentially his line when he had met Dean. Cas met Dean's eyes, and there was a cocky grin plastered on the Winchester. They started to head out the door when Dean sent Sam outside.

"Cas, can I talk to you for a second." Dean asked, more of begged.

"Uh sure." Castiel said, stepping out into the hall.

Dean hand was behind neck, scratching a nonexistent itch. His body tensed a bit as he looked at Castiel and then the ground.

"I don't know if you're interested but like next weekend, they have a showing of Breakfast Club two towns over, and Anna said you really like the movie, so do you maybe want to go with me?"

Castiel was confused: did he mean as friends or.- but before his mind could decide he blurted out, "Hell yeah."

Dean smiled and waved by, but Cas couldn't help but feel he missed something.

Monday Morning:

Castiel stayed home from school. He hadn't done his homework, and was unable to pull himself out of bed without puking. His phone chimed over on his nightstand.

_ Hope you feel better, Novak. And you better appreciate my ass, cause I'm bringing you your school work. -Dean._

Castiel's heart rate climbed. Dean Winchester was going to see him when he was sick. He hated letting people see him weak, because the part of him that would normally be used for drama, and parties was filled with too much pride. But then again, he usually ignored that pride but today, when he wasn't feeling optimum, his pride was sure as hell getting the best of him.

** Why would I appreciate your ass for something your brain is having you do?- Castiel**

_Because it's mine. -Dean _

** Dean, you are a very attractive human being, but your ass is something I will not appreciate. - Castiel**

_ You think I'm attractive?- Dean_

Dean smiled at the comment. According to Gabriel, Castiel didn't find anyone attractive. What he usually judged people on was what was on the inside, and Dean was fairly certain Castiel enjoyed his personality.

**That is not of import. - Castiel**

The day was already half over when Dean decided to bail and bring Cas his homework. He went to Cas's teachers, asking what Castiel needed to do by whatever date, and then got his books out of his locker. He picked the lock of course.

In Castiel's locker, all there was was pictures and text books, and a heart. Just one. No name on it but it just seemed out-of-place. The text books were in alphabetical order except for one, Psychology, which rested at the top of the pile.

_ On my way now, Novak. - Dean_

**Sorry, can't hear you! Too busy drowning the Irish city Dublin.- Castiel**

** Sorry, that was Lucifer. Alright. Lucifer will let you in, I suppose.- Castiel**

_I'm giving you the books myself you know?- Dean_

**Not if I put up a fight. No one may see me when I'm like this.- Castiel**

_ Guess I'll be the exception.- Dean_

Castiel took a huge breath and glanced at himself in a mirror. His eyes were still blue, but black rings were partying under his eyes. His hair was even messier than usual, but when he had tried to touch it, his back ached and he felt he might throw up again. His pajamas, a white tee-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants, were wrinkled. He might have gotten changed if the overwhelming sense of nauseua hadn't flooded his body like a mighty plague.

He ran into the bathroom. All the water and crackers that had been in his system were now scattered in the toilet. Castiel could hear Lucifer making fun of the sounds Cas made when he vomited and Cas didn't appreciate it.

"Dick." Castiel shouted in between heaves.

When he was done, he splashed cold water on his face, and went back to his bed. Outside, it was raining again: Castiel's favorite weather. When the roar of a car, specifically a Chevy Impala, came flying down the street, Castiel pulled his covers up and pretended to not here it. His cheeks flushed again.

DAMMIT WINCHESTER.

There was a shaky knock at the door. Dean felt his pulse elevate though there was no real cause for it. It's not like someone just stepped outside naked or something. No, just Lucifer opening the door and giving a smile.

"He's upstairs, third room on the right." Lucifer said, as he shut the door behind Dean, then shouting, "OH CASSIE, DEAN'S HERE."

"I don't care." Castiel's voice sounded wounded like a bird who got it's wings clipped.

Dean walked slowly up the stairs, trying not to psych himself out. If he couldn't handle just handing Cas his books, how was he to survive Saturday. He knocked on the door twice, and then opened it, smiling at what he saw: Cas was hiding his face under a pillow, and his body's was covered with a huge black comforter.

"Cas." Dean said, softly. Cas grumbled and Dean said, "C'mon Cas, I didn't come all this way just to not see you."

Castiel lifted the pillow slightly, "You came to drop my books of Winchester, I doubt there was an ulterior motive."

"Eh, maybe there was." Dean muttered.

Castiel shoved the pillow off his face and said, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing!"

Dean was honestly appreciating Castiel, the sick person. He looked human as opposed to some mythical being that prodded lore. His face was redder than Dean had ever seen before, and Cas threw his pillow back over his face.

"You confuse me, Dean."

"Eh, that's what I'm here for, ain't it?"

"Possibly."

Castiel couldn't help but smile at Dean in general.

"I'm going to get going. Sam needs me to pick him up."

"Oh so you're just going to ditch the incurable Cas!"

"Incurable? Ha. You'll be fine in a few days." _ Hopefully_, "You better be better by Saturday, understand?"

Castiel felt himself hardening when Dean asserted himself, he had to cross his legs and discreetly readjust.

"Understood."

Dean left the room, and took off. This was going to be a long week.


	14. Sicky is Icky

Wednesday-

As much as Dean hated chick flick moments, he couldn't deny the pain in his chest when he walked up all those flights of nonmoving escalators, otherwise known as stairs, and noticed Castiel wasn't there for the third day in a row. Perhaps he was sicker than Dean had originally thought.

"HI DEAN." There was that nasally voice next to his ear, hands on his shoulder. He turned to face Ruby.

"Hello Ruby, what do I owe the…pleasure?" Dean was tightlipped and his eyebrows sunk down his face.

"Why weren't you and your sexy brother at my party? Just decide to skip out on us. Meg and I wanted to get to know you guys. If you aren't aware, Meg is Ms. Masters daughter."

Dean just didn't care.

"Pamela was looking for you. I think Madison's has got her eyes on Sam too." She continued.

As Ruby continued to talk on and on about people that wanted to use his brother as a sex toy, a red haired girl with huge glasses and a "Dobby is a Free Elf" shirt walked up to Castiel's locker. She tried to fiddle with the lock before it fell off.  
"Who the fuck did this? Castiel is going to be so pissed." The girl said. Ruby took this as her signal to leave.

"I did. I didn't know the combination and he needed his books. Dean Winchester is my name." Dean said to her, shooting her a toothy grin.

"Charlie Bradbury; if you're going to try and hit on me, don't bother, I'm gay." Charlie said, smiling. She knew exactly who this was. This was the boy that Cas texted her about, "Nice to meet you. So you're friends with Castiel huh?"

"Well by the way he acts, we are definitely Abbott and Castello." Dean replied.

"More like Mulder and Scully or Booth and Brennan." Charlie mentally said, but added out loud, "Well, he said he should be back tomorrow. I think he might actually miss this place."

"Cool. Cool." Dean shrugged but his head was giddy.

Elsewhere, at his home, Castiel laid on his back, staring at the ceiling once again counting the black dots. He had read all his books, finished all his homework- maybe more than he was supposed too- and nothing was left. Each time he tried to write anything, it turned into some excited rant about Saturday or some romantic epic about star-crossed lovers. He was slowly becoming a eighties movie but with two dudes.

He wondered who he was. All he liked was reading, speaking with his siblings, and recently…Dean Winchester. Dean was nice, sarcastic, and a little…dangerous? He seemed like the rebel type and Castiel found himself liking that edgy voice when he told Cas not to be sick. He had never found a person that attractive before that moment.

Of course, now thinking about it, Dean was probably the only person he found attractive.

"CAS, KEEP YOUR INNER MONOLOGUE TO YOURSELF." Lucifer shouted from down the hall.

His face turned bright red, and he closed his mouth tight. He had done that before. He hadn't remembered Lucifer was home either.

"Castiel Novak," Lucifer said when he walked into his room, "Why isn't your boyfriend here taking care of you? Isn't that like his job?"

"I don't have a boyfriend one. If you are inquiring about Dean, his job is a part-time mechanic with Mr. Singer."

"Aww, little Cassie knows his job. You love him."

"I do not. We're not together and he hasn't said he even is interested."

"And I haven't seen denial this large since I visited Egypt. Just call him or something, complain about not understanding something, or say Anna's car is messed up."

"I'M NOT DOING THAT." Cas said as the door slammed.

Thursday Morning-

Dean made his way up those stairs once again. No Cas. Hmm. He frowned at his locker, pulling out a History text book. When he closed it, Castiel was standing there with a half smile plastered on his face. The grin that spread across Dean's face nearly split his bones in two. His jaw already hurt from smiling so wide.

"CAS!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around him, he quickly let go, and Cas already missed the sensation on his torso, "Hey. I've missed seeing you around."

"The feeling is mutual. I don't think this place has been too terrible in my absence, has it?" Cas replied. But Dean was paying no attention to the words. His face was one of a dopey lovestruck puppy.

"I'll see you at Lunch then, Winchester." Castiel smirked as he walked past Dean, purposefully hitting his shoulder. Dean looked back at Cas, and goddammit, why did he always have to look like that? All…Cas-ish. Dean licked his lips and bit his lip.

Saturday needed to hurry the fuck up because , in Dean Winchester's eyes, flirting with Cas was all good natured.


	15. Phone Calls Home

'Dean. Dean. Dad's on the phone.' Sam said hurriedly in his brother's ear, 'he wants to talk to you.'

Dean grumbled and took the phone into his hand.

'Hello, dad.' Dean said sourly

'Dean. Uhm. I need to talk to you about something.' John replied. By the tone of his voice, you could almost feel the awkward neck rub.

'What's up? Where are you?' Dean replied.

'That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm leaving you guys with Bobby for a while. This vamp I was hunting was in this fuck huge coven. I'm headed north.'

'So you ain't even gonna fucking talk to me and Sammy first? Just ditching us in another fucking town. Great parenting.'

'Watch your mouth Dean. You're staying with Bobby just until I'm done here. Maybe you can finish your senior year at the same school.'

'Dad, I'm a junior and unless you're planning to ditch me til next year.'

'I'll be home for Christmas okay. I'll see you in a month or so. Maybe you can meet a nice girl here and you'll have a reason to stay here.'

'Right now, I do have a reason and his name is Castiel and I'm taking him on a date Saturday.'

'What?! Dean what the fuck.'

'I like a guy, John. You know maybe its best if I stay here. Maybe it's best if you don't come back. Goodbye.'

Sam knew something was wrong. John had told him the same thing but Sam was more than happy to say with Bobby; he was a great father figure and always cared about Sam and Dean.

But Dean wanted John to be that figure.

That's all he wanted.

(this hurt to write and none of can hate me. If you don't like it gtfo)


	16. Update

Sorry guys that its taken so long, I had finals the last two weeks but I plan on updating twice this week and once on Christmas okay?


	17. Money, Love, and Other Things

*someone asked why I did the F-you style for Dean coming out to his Dad and just me making it a phone convo. Come on guys, John wasn't much of a Dad, Dean is still technically coming to terms that he likes Cas, and honestly I don't think Dean would want to say it to his Dad's face. He'd probably chicken out. Also thank you so much for the reviews, I cried for at least ten minutes reading all them. You guys mean the world to me.*

Saturday-

Dean was still a little pissed to say the least. His father, the one that is supposed to take care of him, the one who is supposed to act like a parent, is once again just ditching him and Sam for some coven. Fuck that. But Dean's excited at the same time. It's his day to let Cas know that he does in fact view him as more than a friend, no matter what.

His phone started buzzing and across the screen said, "Cas".

"Hello." Dean answered hastily. Maybe too hasty.

"Hello Dean. You never stated what time you'd pick me up." Cas replied. There was something different about his voice. Usually he was so collected but he sounded...human.

"Uh...does 12 work?" Dean said, glancing at his clock. 2 hours was enough time to get ready.

"Yes. Certainly. I will see you then. Good-bye."

Dean ran down the hall only to find Bobby at the table with the paper and a beer. Dean smiled at him fondly, and Bobby's face screwed into a confused mess.

"What's got you all giddy, boy?" Bobby asked.

"I have a date today, Bobby. Nothing can bring me down." Dean replied as he took the Frosted Flakes off the top of the cabinent.

"Glad to see your ol' man ain't making you an ass. Who's the lucky gal?" Bobby asked now eyeing Dean.

Dean face turned red as he squeaked out the name. Bobby stared at him as he waited for Dean to repeat himself. Dean sighed and said, "Uh. It's, uh, Castiel. The Novak guy."

"Good for you. He's a nice guy." Bobby replied returning to the paper.

"W-w-wait. You're not all freaked about me going on a date...with a guy?"

"It's your life, idjit. Just be home by 9:30, understand?" Bobby said with a slight grin.

**11:48: Novak Residence**

"Wow, you actually look like a human, Cas. I have to say, you do rock a pair of jeans." Lucifer smiled, peering up from his cell phone. Anna was laying over the countertop, beaming. Castiel hadn't shut up about this day for a week. A goddamn week. It was Dean this Dean that every other second.

"I feel different." Castiel said as he toyed with the buttons on his white button down.

"You look like a million bucks." Gabriel said.

"I resemble a herd of male deer?" Castiel asked. Everyone snickered.

**11:53 Winchester/Singer Place**

"Are you sure I look okay?" Dean asked. He had a unusually tight black Metallica tee shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. He had clearly spent a while making sure he looked good. Sam gave him a nod of approval and tossed him the keys to the Impala.

"Don't get nobody pregnant, Deaniel." Sam shouted.

"SHUT IT." Dean smiled.

**12:00**

Castiel was pacing. He knew he shouldn't but he was nervous. This was possibly the first time he had ever felt nervous in his entire life. There was a roar of an engine dying and Castiel immediately lurched towards the door.

"Down, Cas." Gabriel shouted, gesturing Anna to take Cas into the kitchen. She did as she was gestured, Cas mumbling a complaint.

There was a rap on the door, and Dean nervously shifted his weight uneasily between his legs. Gabriel opened the mail slot and said, "STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS."

"Dean Winchester, to pick up Cas."

"How do I know you're really Dean?"

"You son of a bitch if you don't open this door, I'll.." the door swung open. Dean was now looking at Cas, who had managed to get away from Anna. Although neither would admit it, there was definetely a wave of sexual tension that swamped over them. Dean ran his eyes across Castiel's body and...DAMN...his hair was mussed and that white button down was rolled to his elbows. He just..._holy fuck. _Castiel stared much too long at Dean's torso.

"Okay, get out of here. I got shit to do." Lucifer said, shoving them out the door.

They stared at each other for another ten seconds before Dean cleared his throat. Finally, they looked each other in the eye, Cas blushing after few seconds.

"Ready?" Dean smiled.

Castiel hadn't the faintest who was on the radio. Some gravelly voice that Dean seemed to enjoy hearing. Dean was loudly singing off-key, but Castiel didn't mind, he smiled and stared at the dash.

"Whatcha smiling about over there?" Dean asked, his billion watt smiled illuminating every dormant light in Cas.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Cas replied, smiling only slightly and staring out the window. Dean smiled too, and shook his head in disbelief. He got the whole day with the guy.

"Cas, by any chance, you hungry?" Dean shouted over the blaring music.

"Famished."

"I know a diner 'round here, if you like that type of stuff."

"I hope you actually mean a diner, and not a place where I will be bound, gagged, and fed to pagans." Castiel said, remembering a movie Gabriel once made him watch. The film was horrible, just for record's sake.

Dean just smiled at him.

"What?" Castiel inquired sheepishly.

"You really are something, Castiel Novak." Dean grinned, staring back down the road, but not before noticing the red on Cas's cheeks. _Interesting._ Dean added mentally.

After about thirty minutes of driving, Dean pulled into a parking lot of a diner called Courtesy. Dean had been here once with Sammy and it had made Dean's top ten diners. He turned off the car and ran to Cas's side of the car, opening the door for him. Cas blushed of course, the scarlet shade reaching his ear. Dean even held the door to the diner open for him.

They sat down at one of the black booths. The table was scratched with thousands of names, and the upholstery on the seats had lost all its fluffiness in its millions uses.

"Hiya boys, what can I get ya to drink."

"Coke for me thanks. Cas?"

"Water's fine. Thank you." Cas smiled. The woman visibly gulped at Cas.

Dean glanced up at Cas, who then returned the gaze.

"You may not want to do that. You nearly made her fall apart just smiling at her." Dean whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel replied, seriously.

"She was super into you." Dean told him.

"Why? I'm nothing to be looked at. She was probably looking at you." Cas said before realizing what had come out of his mouth.

Dean's smile almost tore his face in two when he said, "What was that, Castiel?"

"N-n-nothing." Castiel couldn't keep eye contact now.

The waitress brought back their drinks and took orders. For Cas, a burger and fries. For Dean, "the same, but extra artery clogging Doll".

Dean looked at that table and then back at Cas with a wry look in his eyes, "So you think I'm attractive."

"I'm not answering that." Castiel said.

"C'mon Cas."

"NO."

"Well if it's any consolation, I find you fucking adorable, and so does everyone else on the planet." Dean said softly. Cas blushed.

The waitress was quick and brought back their food in record time. Dean claimed it was because of Cas, Cas said it was because of Dean. They were quiet as they ate. Well not exactly quiet, Dean kept mumbling about how good his food was while Cas chuckled at Dean.

Dean's comment still had Cas smiling. He couldn't help but read into it but decided not to bring it up. He might as well enjoy the moment.

"So," Cas said after swallowing, "How many people you want to guess have been caught fucking in the bathroom."

Dean nearly spit up his food, but instead swallowed hard, "WHAT?!"

"I'm curious." Castiel replied nonchalantly. It wasn't even a real question, he just wanted some reaction out of Dean. He couldn't help but supress a laugh at Dean's wide eyes. His eyebrows nearly touched the roof when he said, "Betcha I can add one more to the list of those people."

Dean's eyes got even wider. Was Cas suggesting...?

"Look at those two." Dean glanced over at the couple two tables over. Oh that's who he meant.

Dean looked at Castiel like he was seeing him for the first time in his entire life. Laying his arm out on the table and then bringing one hand up to cup his own cheek, Dean's eyes softened at Castiel.

"Tell me about you." Dean requested.

Cas's head tilted but said, "What do you want to know?"

"How many siblings?"

"3. All brotheres. You?"

"1 brother, Sam. You know him. Alright, least favorite hair color?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Answer it, Novak."

"Fine. I guess it'd be like...I don't know. I like everyone's hair."

"I think that's a fetish forming, Cas."

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay. So, easy questions is what you want? Favorite book?" Dean knew how much Cas read.

"One does not simply pick a favorite book. I can't just pick one, that'd be like choosing a brother over another. What's your least favorite book?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird. It taught me nothing about killing mockingbirds. Damn feathery beasts that need to be taught a lesson. I do actually have maybe a good question. Why does no one at school really speak to you? I mean you're humorous, sarcastic, attractive, smart..."

"I thought I was 'adorable', Winchester."

"Changed my mind, now don't avoid the question, you're under oath."

"We're in a diner, Dean, not a courthouse."

"Don't make me get it out of you."

Castiel took a large, almost cough inducing breath before saying, "I do talk to some people. Charlie and Becky. Most people just steer clear because of the name, Novak. Plus, I'm really not humorous, I don't understand a lot of things. Attractive, not really. Smart only gets you so far in high school. My name isn't being put on any plaque for getting straight A's for the last 14 years. As for sarcastic, most people find it asshole-esque." He then added, "Plus, I don't like a lot of people, because they're unsavory."

Dean was ultimately puzzled, "So why did you talk to me then?"

"You're different."

They sat in silence for a good 15 minutes before Dean paid for both of them (though Cas insisted that he could pay) and hopped right back into the Impala. Cas went back to staring out the window, remembering they would be in the car for at least another 30 minutes. He fidgeted.

Why did he fidget? Today was the day he was finally going to tell Dean he was interested in him. Not now of course, but soon. Maybe after the movie. Cas had never kissed a person, so that thought terrified him. _What do I do? What if I try to kiss him and I suck. Lucifer said you just know but I don't know. _

Plus he had never been interested in anyone the way he was interested in Dean, so the feeling was all new. All he knew is that everytime Dean looked over at him after singing along to one of his songs, his stomach tied itself in small knots and then all those small knots tied themselves into a huge knot. The whole thing made his head spin.

**2:46 **The movie started at 3:30, so Cas suggested they just drive around until it was closer to the time. Dean agreed immediately, loving the silence and peace that fell between them before Master of Puppets played over the stereo. Cas's smile widened as Dean started to dance to the music.

Once the song was over Dean looked back over at Cas and said, "So am I allowed to ask one more question?"

Cas pretended to mull over it, "Ask away."

"If you could be with any person on this planet right now, who would it be?" Dean asked, his eyes boring holes into Cas's skull. Cas's face grew hot. Cas knew the answer though.

"Let me take a raincheck on that question, okay? Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you go to Ruby's party?"

"Let me take a raincheck on that question."

**3:18 **Cas's pulse had been racing since Dean bought the tickets and held open the door for him. He took deep, excited breaths, the kind that make you seem like you're having an asthma attack. People swarmed near them, the word 'move' being tossed about every few seconds specifically at Cas. Dean put his hand on Cas's waist and pulled him closer to his body as people moved past. But when they got past all the people, Dean's hand did not move right away. In fact it didn't move until they got into the theatre. Even then, Dean's hand ghosted against Cas's a few times.

Cas was confused half way through the movie. Not confused. Nervous.

Dean was close to him, closer than normal, and his hand and knocked into his a few times. Cas figured it was an accident. A friend thing, he wasn't sure. Dean knew though. When he nudged Castiel's hand, it was warm and grew warmer when Dean touched it. He found it was adorable.

"So how'd ya like the movie for the two millionith time?" Dean asked Cas as he led him out the door.

But Castiel couldn't focus on the words coming out of Dean's mouth, but instead focused on Dean growing closer and closer as they walked.

"Cas?" Dean asked, turning to face him.

"Sorry, what?" Cas replied.

"Did you like the movie?" Dean smiled.

"Oh yeah."

Dean chuckled softly at some joke only he'd understand and looked at Cas, saying, "We got like 3 hours to waste, whatcha wanna do?" Dean said that a little to suggestively, raising his eyebrows at him. Cas hid his face in his hands.

"Is that a flirtation?" He asked, stepping into the car.

"So what if it was?" Dean replied, ducking his head into Cas's side of the car, cocky smirk in place.

"Are you saying it was?" Cas asked, looking at Dean through his eyelashes. It was Dean's turn to blush. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He slammed the door once he entered the car, and turned the key in the ignition, pulling out of the lot.

He drove at least 20 minutes before somebody hit the back of his car. Dean swallowed hard. If someone broke his Baby, even scratched the paint he was going to be pissed. The car pulled over to the side as did Dean.

"This will take only a minute." Dean promised. He stepped out of Baby and walked to the back. Cas stayed in the car.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean yelled at the other man when he noticed the dent, "Can you not fucking see straight? You dented my car, asshat."

"Maybe if you didn't brake check me every few minutes, I wouldn't have fucking hit your car! It's not even that fucking bad, you son of a bitch."

That's when things started to get physical. The dark haired son of a bitch threw the first punch and that's when Cas stepped out of the car. Dean hit his jaw with a right hook and the guy's mouth started to bleed. The son of a bitch charged at him and Dean hit him twice in the face.

"C'mon Dean, he isn't worth it. You could fix that dent easy, okay?" Cas said, placing both his hands on Dean's shoulders. Dean softened and nodded at him, walking away from the guy, flipping him off.

"Fucking queers." The guy grunted. That set Cas off. He kicked him hard in the stomach, so hard the guy fell over.

"Don't ever fucking call him that." Cas said, "You understand, boy?"

Words could not describe how much that turned Dean on.

Dean drove for about an hour before reaching a Burger King, which Cas wanted. Apparently being a bad ass for a little over a minute wore him out. Cas ordered, Dean paid. He picked the table and checked that time.

**7:30 **"I have to be home at 9." Cas said when Dean sat down. Dean grunted a reply and ate his food. Cas did the same.

Dean's mind was focused on Cas, and how he was going to tell him. Maybe in the car on the way back.

"So baseball, huh? I hear you're joining the team." Castiel smirked.

"Yes sir, I am."

"That should be fun. You'll have a bunch of baseball friends." Castiel sulked. What if Dean ditched him?

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Dean was studying Cas's face. His perfect complexion, his big blue eyes, his dark brown nearly black hair. He was perfect if a person could be. The sad thing is, Dean didn't realize Cas was doing the exact same thing.

Back in the car, Dean had finally planned out how he was going to do this, even if he'd get turned down. He glanced over at Cas and opened his mouth to speak, but Cas cut him off.

"Will you answer my question now?" Cas asked, looking over at Dean with his huge puppy dog eyes. Dean was melting.

"Sure. What question?"

"Why didn't you go to Ruby's party?"

Dean ran a hand over his face and pulled over to side of the road. Shutting off the car, he turned to face the younger man.

"You really don't know?" Dean asked incredulusly. Cas shook his head and stared up at Dean with his big ol' eyes.

He sighed loudly, and chuckled nervously, then staring into his eyes, "Cas, the only reason I was going to that party was because I wanted to be there...with you."

Cas's eyes got at least three times bigger, "What?"

"You're the reason I was going, Castiel." He replied.

Castiel was silent for a minute, and Dean swore his heart was pounding loud enough for everyone in the United States could hear. Was Cas going to get out?

"Why?" Castiel asked finally.

"Because..." Here came the confession, "Cas, I like you."

Cas blushed as he replied, "I'm nothing special. They're better people out there."

Dean laughed loudly, "You don't get how great you are, do you? Look, I like you. I've wanted to kiss you since the day I met you. You're just so wonderfully pleasant, and you're quiet, you like to read, you're smart as fuck, you know huge words I don't understand, you're adorable when you turn all red. You don't understand a lot of things and I found that irritatingly endearing. I just really like you, Cas. Okay? You're probably already laughing at me for being such an fucking idiot and you'll turn me down. Your fucking laugh is adorable too. I wouldn't even mind being laughed at if it was you. But you're the person I want to see everyday, and hang out with, and be couply with. Just you. And you probably don't even view we like that. Sorry."

Cas's mouth was dry. Had Dean really just said that? He wasn't sure. He wanted to tell Dean how badly he reciprocated the feeling. But he couldn't.

So instead he just leaned forward and kissed Dean.

*ah*


	18. Long Live the Reckless and the Gay

Dean's heart faltered and fluttered when Cas had pressed his lips to his own. He had been expecting Cas to laugh at him or gently, or not so gently, let him down. Dean pressed back and Cas smiled against him. After another second, Cas pulled away, his face red.

"I figured that was easier than telling you as I would embarress myself." Cas smiled softly.

"I'm perfectly okay with that." Dean said, pulling Cas towards him by the front of his shirt, kissing him again. Cas was melting into him, following Dean's lead, having no idea what to do himself. Something lit up inside him though, and his fingers threaded through Dean's hair. Dean groaned in approval. They stayed like this for a long while, lazily kissing each other, figuring out each other when Cas pulled away. He was out of breath, and flushed, and surprised.

"Shit." Dean said, noticing the time, and also shocked from what had just happened.

"I'm late, fuck." Cas said out loud. Dean chuckled out the red faced Cas.

"So you curse." Dean smirked.

"No, never, I don't know...I feel lightheaded." Castiel breathed as Dean started up his baby.

"Cause you're late?" Dean replied.

"No." Cas replied, and Dean's confused expression was in place, Cas continued, "Because of you, stupid." He laughed and Dean blushed this time.

They made a 25 minute drive in 10. When they arrived at the Novak residence, Dean walked over to Cas's side and opened up the door, letting Cas go before him. They hit the porch quickly, and awkwardly looked down at their feet.

"So, I'd like to take you out again sometime, ya know if ya wanna." Dean said sheepishly.

"I'd like that, very much." Cas replied, and when Dean's eyes shot up to his face, he swore his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Dean's eyes were huge with surprise. "Dean, I kissed you, of course I'm going to want to see you again." Dean's smile made crinkles appear by his eyes, and he then again stared at the ground, shuffling his feet.

"I suppose this is goodnight then." Dean said, "You better text me, Novak."

"Couldn't stop from texting you if I tried, Winchester." Castiel replied. Dean kissed him softly and walked off the porch, waving once he got to his baby.

Castiel's heart was beating even faster when he went inside, leaning against the door for support.

"CAS!" Gabriel shouted, jumping on his older brother with the force of forty six bulldozers. Castiel was knocked onto the ground.

"Gabriel," Cas said, lifting them both off the ground.

"Wow Cas, do you even lift." Gabriel said.

"I thought Lucifer said you could only spend 1 hour on Tumblr a day."

"Eh. Anyway, how was the date? Did he kiss you?" Gabriel inquired. Lucifer's head tilted into the hall along with Anna's. Cas stared at the ground.

"FINALLY." Anna shouted, throwing a magazine into the air, and rushing over to Castiel.

Cas couldn't breathe either way, he was much too happy.

"Was he any good? Are you going out again?" Anna asked, dragging him into the kitchen. Lucifer shushed her as footsteps drug across the first floor. Michael was sauntering the halls and immediately froze when he saw Cas.

"Castiel, where were you tonight?" Michael asked, eyeing up Castiel and his other family.

Before Cas could answer, Lucifer said nonchalantly, "Out with Charlie Bradbury, the pretty redhead who hangs out with Castiel, Michael. Didn't Cas tell you that?"

Cas caught on, "Oh must have slipped my mind, sorry Michael, thought ya knew."

Michael grumbled and walked back up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"So back to my question..." Anna smiled sheepishly.

"Gabriel, Lucifer, leave the room." Cas said.

"WE NEVER GET TO BE LET IN ON ANYTHING. I'M GOING TO PASSIVE AGGRESSIVELY BLOG ABOUT YOU, CASTIEL DAVID. PASSIVE AGGRESSIVELY." Gabriel shouted as Lucifer dragged him out of the room.

Castiel smiled at his older cousin, a wide toothy grin that she hadn't seen in a long time, and shook his body side to side. It was as if he was still sorta processing it himself.

"He essentially told me that he's been into me since we met, that the whole, "you'll find out" thing worked on him, and yes, he's extremely good..." Cas breathed, "extremely. Yes he and I are going out again. He asked me. Yadda yadda."

Anna squealed but was cut short by Lucifer walking in the room saying, "Cas, Gabriel said if you don't tell him R-N, he's going to send Dean and the yearbook people those pictures of you in the dress for keepsies."

Gabriel had never seen Cas run so fast in his life.


	19. SHUDDUP SAM

*OMFG Guys, you have no idea how much I fangirl about you guys review. Honestly I want to answer every single one, but I'm awkward and you guys wouldn't like me. Feel free to follow my tumblr though cause it's on my page*

Dean was all smiles when he made his way into the Singer place. Bobby was passed out with Sports Center droning in the background and Sam was at the table, writing some paper for a program he was trying to worm his way into. Dean tried to bite his lip so Sam wouldn't ask where he had been but it seemed impossible. He couldn't help himself from thinking of Castiel and how secretly badass he was.

"Hey Dean, where ya been all day?" Sam smiled although Gabriel had already informed him. Well rather sent "fhdsghaslgslgshgls SAM FINALLY THEY'RE GOING OUT" but Sam wasn't going to mention it.

Dean's faked a stoic face and replied huskily, "Out. What have you been doing, nerd?"

"Oh you know the usual: homework, did some yardwork, helped Gabriel pick out the names of you and Cas's future kids via surrogate."

Dean's face went red as he put Sam in a headlock, playfully jostling his hair. Damn Gabriel stealing his brotherly moments for the future, not whatever would they speak about?! Sam laughed loudly, coaxing Dean to stop with the promise of pie tomorrow.

"Only cause of pie," Dean grumbled in his best older brother tone, "So you know that I took Cas out then. What do ya think?"

Sam took a deep breath, and the panic in Dean's eyes was worth it. "What do you think I'm gonna say, Dean, that I hate you now? Hell no," Dean shot him an older brother look, "Look I'm just happy that you finally grew some balls and asked him out."

"Oh whatever." But Dean sighed in relief. He couldn't have Sam hating him, it'd kill him.

"So, how'd it go?"

"We're not talking about this!"

"DID JA KISS EM!" Sam said loud enough to wake Bobby up.

Bobby grunted as he woke, his hands curled in a defensive position, causing both boys to laugh. Bobby stumbled over to the table and put his hands on his hips like a cross mother. A mother with a beard. Bearther.

"Why'd ya idjits wake me up?" Bobby grunted.

"Dean just got home from his date, Bobby! Shouldn't you, our surrogate father, check him for hickeys or something." Sam asked, earning him a shove in his side that nearly knocked him out of his seat.

"I ain't checking the boy..but Dean...remember safe sex..."

"WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Dean shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"I should think Castiel will take his last name when they marry." Sam said to Bobby, "Castiel Winchester seems about right."

"Dean Novak." Bobby whispered.

"SHUDDUP." Dean shouted as he walked to his room.

"Jerk." Sam shouted.

"Bitch." Dean replied.

_Good night, thanks for tonight. - Castiel_

That's all Dean needed to fall asleep happy.

Sunday mornings at the Singer residence were interesting. Sam did chores around the house and tried his best to make lists so they could go to the store. Bobby worked on cars all day at the Salvage Yard (he proudly owned it) and Dean would stay with Sam. Dean had tried convincing Bobby to let him work on Sundays but Bobby would always reply that Sundays were Sam & Dean time.

**So is like Dean dancing around your house? **Gabriel texted at Sam.

_Well he's got this really stupid grin on his face. Last time I saw this face was when he got his car. _Sam

**Cas is so giddy this morning, it's sickening. I'm pretty sure this is the first time we've ever seen him like this. I mean first he basically made out with your brother, second he's fakedating Charlie cause our brother sucks. I can't. **

_Your brother really sucks. Not to be rude or anything. You can't what?_

**Sam. Please just can you not be one of those people that question everything. Michael just needs to be like, "Cassie I love you and you are perfect." and we can all get on with our fucking day.**

_So what's Castiel doing now?_

**I think he's doing ballet through our kitchen. Lucifer is staring like him like we should put his ass in an insane asylum. Oh god, now Cas is looking at me. I have to act normal. Is sacrificing people normal? Probably not. GAH. **

_Please don't murder anyone._

**No promises, Samsquatch. **

That was the last text Sam recieved from Gabriel, only because Dean had entered the room and hurriedly Sam along. He wasn't spending four freaking hours at the store today. But Sam could see by the way Dean walked, he hadn't a care in the world.


	20. Encounters in the House

*ARGH I hate myself for not uploading sooner, you may imprison me.*

**So, Samsquatch, how is little Dean doing this wonderous Monday morning? And no I am not inquiring about your brother's dick.**

_Gabriel, ACH. Why would you even think to bring that into a conversation! Why can you not just text me saying, "Hey Sam, how's Dean? Is he excited to see my brother?"_

**...How bout no?**

Sam sighed loudly as he punched the keys of his not-so-quality phone. _Dean is extremely excited to see Castiel, if that is what you were inferring. In fact, he hasn't shut up about him this morning. _

Sam wished he was lying to Gabriel about his older brother's constant chatter, but alas he was not. Dean clearly wanted to impress Cas, but Sam was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut every time that Dean would ask about if he should wear his Metallica shirt, or his Led Zeppelin one. His brother was being a Grade A chick, the kind that gets poached during the night by wolves.

"BEARTHER SAVE ME." Sam yelled as Dean continued to go on about Cas's favorite things. Bobby stared at the younger Winchester with a smirk that was so close to a smile that Sam wanted to go push his face up. Bobby would probably look weird if he smiled, it seemed un-natural. You could almost say it'd be supernatural.

"I ain't saving you, you're related to him." Bobby replied as he chuckled gruffly, "but Dean, for a guy who always says 'No chick flick moments', you sure are having a lot of them." Sam guffawed as Dean grumbled to himself. Bobby continued, "You need to be at the shop at 5, boy, understand?" Dean grumbled his response.

Bobby now looked at Sam, "And stop calling me Bearther."

"Don't fight the love, Bobby." Sam replied, "Don't fight it."

**SAM**

**SAM ARE YOU DEAD **

**ARE YOU SO STUNNED BY MY HASTY REPLY THAT YOU FAINTED?**

**DAMMIT SAM**

_Calm yourself, Gabriel. I'll be at school shortly to talk to you in person.  
_**UGH. I have to go to school today? That involves talking to people.**

**I don't like most people, Samsquatch.**

_Oh hush. It'll be over soon enough._

2 insufferable periods later, Dean walked towards his locker, only to find Cas sitting on the floor like he had been the first week when they had met. He had glasses on the bridge of his nose and a book Dean had never heard of in his lap. Cas hadn't heard Dean walk up.

"I'm digging the glasses." Dean said into Castiel's ear. Cas sat upright in pure shock and managed to give Dean a small smile after noticing who it was.

"I ran out of contacts." Castiel replied sheepishly.

"Your eyes are still freakishly blue." Dean said as he smirked. He could get lost in those eyes. Castiel was the one to break the stare and turned red. God Dean loved it when his face was red.

"You know, you turn that color a lot." Dean remarked and that caused Cas to look down even further, grumbling something, making Dean reply, "What was that, Castiel?"

Castiel sighed and stared into Dean's green eyes, "It only happens when I'm near you."

Dean stole a quick kiss from Cas and then turned and grabbed his books. Castiel blushed darker.

"Well, I wouldn't want to waste my gift, now would I?" Dean said as he winked at the embarrassed boy.

"Certainly would not." Castiel replied, biting down on this inside of his lip. All he wanted to do is kiss Dean. He wasn't a coward, but Dean made him all weak in the knees.

**Don't makeout in a broom closet! **Castiel avoided his brother's texts.


	21. Punching Homophobia in the Balls Not

Anna waited in her car for her dearest cousins, and Sam. Sam had been dying to get out of his house since Dean and Bearther would be at the shop for a while, and as much as he loved the loud banging noises around the house when no one would be there to tell him that it was the furnace; he decided he would hide out at the Novak's. Out walked Gabriel: his bright green socks stood out against the black shorts he had decided to wear today; behind him trailed Sam with his mop of shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes as he shifted his books into his left arm, fixing his backpack.

"Hey Anna Banana, how's my favorite cousin today?" Gabriel smiled as he embraced her from behind her seat. She chuckled at him and smiled at Sam warmly.

"Just fine, Gabe, why are you so...out of your pissy mood. I heard you weren't pleasant this morning towards Michael." Anna replied, smirking now as she searched the courtyard.

"Oh, Michael was being a dick to Cas. And I resent you saying I was unpleasant. I am a delight." Gabriel replied.

Castiel sauntered into the parking lot, with Dean by his side; a dopey grin filling both their faces.

"You know, your cousin's giving me a bit of a stare down." Dean chuckled nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah, she's...uh...well judging by the way she's staring, she is curious to what is going to happen next." Castiel replied.

A mischevious grin, and a raised eyebrow on Dean Winchester's face was probably a sign of a master plan, but Castiel couldn't bring himself to care. Before Castiel had the chance to utter the words "Dean what are you doing.", Dean's foot was placed right in front of his and pulling Castiel towards him. Flailing was not exactly the most attractive thing Castiel had done in his lifetime, but landing against Dean with a thud was one of the best things therefore it evened out.

Dean cupped Castiel's face and pulled him closer to him, while Cas's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He was not going to get used to this. Ever. Dean was so close to Cas's lips but Castiel had other ideas. Turning his head, he let out a _ssss_ sound and pretended to look at his watch. Dean kissed his cheek, much to his surprise.

"Wow, look at the time." Castiel mused.

"Did you just..." Dean spluttered, his mind blanking. God he was never going to get used to him: the teasing, the super fucking adorable Casness.

"What ever do you mean, Dean? I don't recall doing anything." Castiel nearly purred.

Dean smirked and quickly, almost too rapidly, pressed his warm lips to Cas's chapped ones. That only left Cas wanting to kiss him more though, causing Cas place his palms on either side of Dean's face and kiss him harder.

Castiel's kissing was amateur, but Dean had to admit, it was the best kissing he'd ever been a part of, because Cas was...Cas.

Cas kissed him until submission, leaving Dean dazed, fireworks going off behind his eyes.

"Come on, lover boy, your 'girlfriend' is coming over remember?" Anna shouted out the window.

"Oh come on babe, cheating on me already? I thought we had something special going on here." Dean said low into Cas's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Cas ran his fingertips down Dean's arm in a swiveling pattern, causing Dean to shiver also.

"Dean, you are ridiculous. Text me later okay?" Castiel said, wiggling out of Dean's grasp.

Dean frowned but let Cas go, making sure the younger boy didn't topple over.

"Bye Dean." Cas said, nearly tripping over his own two feet. Dean laughed as Cas tried to regain his composure, his face red.

"NOW CONCRETE IS MAKING YA BLUSH. JESUS CAS." Dean called after him.

Michael was at the table when the group arrived home while Lucifer sat in the living room, angry at the Tivo for deleting whatever show he was into now. Gabriel ran to the kitchen and dug into a bag of potato chips like he hadn't eaten in years.

"Gabriel, manners!" Michael groaned.

"What about 'em?" Gabriel said through his chips, chip debri flying into the air.

"Use them, we have a guest. I swear Gabriel, you act as if you haven't eaten."

"I haven't...in two hours."

Michael rolled his eyes with a scowl that Sam was certain was permanent.

"Michael Novak. I'm assuming you're a friend of Gabe's."

"Sam Winchester. I'm all of their friends, but I met Gabriel first."

"That's cause I called dibs. Castiel got your brother!" Gabriel said and he swallowed a few of the potato chips made by the gods whole.

"Really?" Sam replied. Anna's grimace told him no, Gabriel was joking.

Castiel made his way to the couch past all...that. Lucifer put his legs down near immediately noticing the way Castiel's eyes drooped. His face was easy to read, with lines and creases like words in a book, and today Castiel had confused and sad all over.

"Castiel?" Lucifer said, his tone interested.

"Yeah?" Castiel replied solemnly, his fingers lacing together.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Lucifer whispered; if you talked to loud in the Novak house, people would try to join in.

Castiel nodded and pulled on the large tan trench coat that had been laying on the back on the couch. Lucifer motioned him to follow him out the front door and closed the door almost silently behind them.

It was almost cool enough outside to be cold, the sky covered in dark clouds that promised rain, and the trees were dying. Although the sky was dark, it was a beautiful day. It'd be more beautiful if there wasn't a personal rain cloud hovering above him.

"What's wrong, baby bro?" Lucifer said. His steps were twice as long as Cas's but he managed to stay side by side.

"Am I really that obvious?" Castiel replied.

"Is this about Dean?" Lucifer was ready to beat Winchester if he had already fucked up their relationship that he had worked so hard to obtain.

"No and yes," was Castiel's reply, causing Lucifer to quirk an eyebrow in his direction. Castiel continued, "It's hiding it. I like Dean, a whole lot, and I don't understand why it's necessary for me to hide that part of my life just because Michael is homophobic. Lucifer, I do not give a shit that Michael thinks the gay is devil worship, I like Dean, I'm going to like Dean. I'm going to continue seeing him. And think about it, what if one of the spies sees Dean and I at school?"

"Why would that matter? Dean and you aren't making out at school, are you?" Lucifer laughed, until he saw Cas rub his neck, "God damn Cassie. Didn't know you had the balls."

"It's just kissing. But honestly, Lucifer, I don't think I should have to hide this from my brother."

"Maybe you shouldn't. But let me talk to him okay? I helped with the whole Cas may be gay speech." Lucifer sighed.

Castiel did not talk for the rest of their walk around the block, a longer block than any block had ever blocked, and only grunted in reply when Lucifer asked a question about him and Dean. Honestly, his relationship was not everyone on God's green earth's business.

Cas bolted towards the house when he noticed Charlie at the front door, and a black Impala pulling away from the curb. Charlie smiled that secret smile she was so famous or as Michael let her in.

"Hey Cas," Charlie said while Cas heaved next to her, "That's attractive."

"Hey Charlie. Don't mind him, he's only about to spit out his lungs and possibly the rest of his diaphragm.

_Were you running that way because of Charlie or me? ;)_

**Shut up Dean.**


	22. Charlie Bradbury: Beard

A.N~ sorry guys, this won't be added to for a while cause I've been in the hospital for two weeks and probably will spend two more here. So yeah.~

Charlie sat crosslegged on Castiel's floor, currently letting the fact that she was her gay best friend's beard to his eldest brother sink in, and staring at the pacing Castiel. He hadn't stopped the constant walking for at least ten minutes.

"Castiel, please stop, you're making me nervous." Charlie finally said, her eyes pleading for him to just sit down.

"Sorry," He took his place on the floor next to her, "It's just, what if Michael finds out that..."

"The only way he's going to find out that D...me and you are together," She was ever so clever when it came to trying to hide things from Michael, because he being Michael was probably right outside the door, "is if he catches 'us'."

"But what if he does catch 'us'. He'll probably send me to some camp for...hormonal teenagers." He was playing with the bottom of his shirt, his eyes downcast.

"Cas...stop worrying." Charlie said as she started to work out the homework before them.

Castiel, being...well Castiel did not in fact stop worrying but instead gave Charlie a tightlined smile before beginning his own homework. They were silent, giving each other glances, but not needing to speak to get their point across. What point exactly? That Michael was outside their door. Lucifer never lurked outside the door, ever, and Gabriel would have barged in like the rebel he was, but not Michael; he was the human equivilant to a praying mantis.

The door swung open then, Gabriel striding past Michael's red faced self, and plopped down next to Charlie. Gabriel stared at Michael until he muttered incohorently and sauntered down the hallway to his room.

"Hey-a, Charlita, how's the girlfriend been?" Gabriel said after Castiel slammed the door.

"Ruby's fine, a bit bitchy lately though. She doesn't understand my geekery, and that pisses her off. I don't understand satanic rituals but you don't see me yelling at Satanists! Now do you."

"I tried performing a satanic ritual once, Lucifer came into my room saying you rang, it was awesome. I swear I died, and came back to life. Then again, those other kids never came to another one of my sleepovers. Oh well." Gabriel replied, "But you know, maybe Ruby is just mad cause her girlfriend is playing house with said girlfriend's gay best friend."

"Hey, she can play house to if she wants to! I'm certain Lucifer would love to fake date her!" Castiel replied, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Ooh Rucifer or Luby would be their ship name. Oh my god, I just said Luby. Only person that should be saying that is you, right Cassie?" Gabriel smiled brightly. Castiel just blushed, "Make sure to use protection Cassie." Charlie was rolling on the floor.

Bobby sat against the counter with a beer in his hand. Clock said it was about 9:30, and he and Dean had just arrived home. But unfortunately that wasn't the reason Bobby was drinking. John called while they were out. Thank God that Sam hadn't been here when he called to.

Bobby clicked play on the answering machine: "Hey Bobby, got another case about 200 miles from here. I'm leaving the boys with you. I may come back for Sam after, but Dean. I don't know. Doesn't seem like me and him are going to see eye to eye if everytime we're out hunting he's thinking about dudes and what if he kills me and Sam just cause whatever poor bastard some demon's possessing is attractive. I don't...I have to go, I'll call later."

Dean was going to flip.


	23. Must wait

Wow I am a piece of shit for not updating but I've got two chapters On my laptop and yeah uploading tomorrow

im okay now. Whoa I'm a feels causer? Angst and humor? God I love uou


	24. Bobby Has a Hole in His Heart

~yeah because I suck, this is going to be either really long, y'all know what to look for texts, but also I'm splitting it. YOU'LL UNDERSTAND BBS.~

Next day:

"Bearther, I'm ho-oooommmmeeeeeeee." Dean shouts from the door, knowing full well that Bobby heard the impala's engine die when he showed up. He missed curfew by ten minutes and figured, well Bobby may be pissed but he can't stay mad at him for long. What he didn't expect is to not hear the usual grumble of the old man, "Bobby?! Where are ya?"

He entered the kitchen where Bobby sat, resting his head on his palms, a large frown taking up most of his face.

"Sam with ya?" Bobby asked, his words slightly slurred. It was only 4:30, why the hell was Bobby drinking now.

"Uh no, the Anna and Gabe are taking him to some movie. Why, what's going on?" Dean feels more puzzled than a blind man playing with a Rubik's cube.

"You-your," Bobby takes a deep but also sharp intake of air, almost like it's killing him to have to tell Deany-Bean, "Your dad called."

Dean's shoulders square, scowl immerging from memories of his father's last conversation, "What'd that asshat want?"

"He ain't...coming back...for a while." Bobby said slowly.

"Oh. Okay."

Bobby's eyes met Dean's hastily. "What do you mean "Oh. Okay"? I just told you your dad's not fucking coming back for a while and you just don't give a shit?"

Dean looked at his shoes, "Maybe that's because last conversation I had with old Daddio involved him trying to control my preference in people. I may be dumb as fucking shit, but I know that I don't need to be around him. WHY WOULD I WANT TO SEE HIM?"

Bobby isn't mad, Dean can tell. But maybe when Dean raised his voice Bobby immediately took it upon himself to meet Dean's volume, "WELL WHY DON'T I JUST ADOPT YOU BOYS ALREADY IF YOU'RE SO UNHAPPY WITH YOUR FATHER?"

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY DON'T YOU? YOU'RE A WAY BETTER FATHER THAN MY DAD'S EVER GONNA BE AND SAM KNOWS IT TOO. SAM FUCKING HATES MY DAD. I FUCKING HATE MY DAD. WE WANT TO STAY WITH YOU? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"

Bobby's voice got calmer now, "Why the hell would you want to stay with me?"

Dean replied, "Last time I checked, you cook, you help us out whenever we need it, you don't give a shit who I hang out with, and you actually care about us. You wouldn't use us a vamp bait..."

They sat there in silence for a good ten minutes. Dean just stared at his hands as Bobby smirked to himself.

"It's gonna be hell trying to get the paperwork boy." Bobby said.

"I can forge a signature." Dean replied.

1 week later: Castiel was outside, though it was raining, waiting for Charlie who was conviently enough was being picked up by Dean. Michael seemed to believe the ruse, and oh how Castiel had chuckled thinking that Michael actually thought he scared the gay away. But Cas could handle a year more of hiding from Michael, it's not like his brother could pry at his life once he turned 18.

It seemed surreal. Dating Dean Winchester behind his older brother's back. It felt...bad...in a fan-fucking-tastic way. It was better than trying to get wasted on $12 wine from the mart or injecting yourself with unsterelized needles, because who needs alcohol when you essentially get high off Dean Winchester, which Cas admitted to himself sounded kind of strange but decided that he would rather be a sap than a cool guy.

That's when the shiny black Impala curled up the road and stopped right in front of the Novak's house. Cas grinned shyly as he walked to the passenger side of the card.

"Little wet there, babe?" Dean asked as he ran his fingers through Cas's dark hair. Charlie fake gagged in the backseat and Cas noticed Sam was there too. Cas face flooded with warmth and Dean couldn't stop himself from rubbing his thumb across the defined cheek bone that lay underneath. Honestly, if Charlie and Sam hadn't been in the car, they probably would be all over each other by now, but sadly.

"They've got this little geek thing they're getting dropped off at. Then it's just you and me all day." If Dean suggestively raised his eyebrows, well who's to say it wasn't a reflex.

Record time later, Sam was waving goodbye, and Dean was staring at Cas again.

"So whatcha wanna do?" Cas said, noticing the way Dean's eyes darted to his lips, Cas leaned in close, almost close enough for them to be kissing but instead turned his head quickly, exclaiming, "Wow, is that an Oak Tree."

"Tease," Dean grumbled, faint smile ghosting over his features.

"It's what I'm best at, darling."


	25. Voldemort is Going Down

*its been a long time and I apologize love bugs, but hopefully I can get back into the swing of things*  
Cas couldn't help just admiring Dean as he belted out the words to every song on the Metallica tape. There was just something different in the way his voice sounded. Like there was nothing held back, no fear, nothing but just the dork that is Dean Winchester.  
"You should take a picture, Cas, it'll last longer." Dean snorted, smiling softly at the other boy.  
"Maybe I should." Cas replied flippantly.  
"So anything in particular you would like to do today?"  
"Can't we just drive and figure it out along the way?"  
"I knew there was a reason I liked you besides obvious reasons,"  
"You mean my charming smile and my dashing figure. Golden ratio face. Etcetera etcetera."  
"That and," Cas leaned over to take Dean's hand, "I've never met anyone else like you. Not ever."  
Dean nearly stopped the car, his brain shouting you're not good enough for him, but here Cas looked at him with those giant blue eyes not hint of deceit or foolery. Dean full on smiled at Cas.  
"You should really watch the road Dean, you're going to cause an accident" Cas smirked. Dean chuckled and glued his eyes to the pavement. Cas could probably ask him to eat six thousand baby sloths and he would.  
"God, you're cute" Dean said, careless to how chick Flicky that may sound  
Of course all good drives with copious amounts of speaking about feelings and dislikes and super likes and flirting come to an end. This sadly came to an end.  
Castiel's phone rang three hours after they made it back into town.  
"Cas," Lucifer said, his voice sounded scared  
"Who is it" dean mouthed. "Lucifer" cas mouthed back.  
"Cas, it's Gabriel something happened. I need you to come home."  
"Okay I'm on my way."  
"Bring Dean, I might need to beat some bitches."  
Dean drove to the Novak's at an alarming speed. Cas burst out of the car, sprinting toward his front door. Dean followed.  
Lucifer was sitting at the kitchen counter with Anna. Of course.  
"What happened?" Castiel nearly shrieked. Dean pulled Cas into the seat next to him, pulling his hand into his own.  
"Someone found out. About Gabriel." Lucifer said.  
"Found out, what do you mean found out?" Dean asked.  
"Gabriel's gay too. Like Cas. One of Michael's followers found out and...it's not pretty. I don't think Michael knows yet. It's the same marks they give you, Cas."  
"Wait are you telling me these fuggers do this to you too?" Dean asked Cas.  
"I have a lot of hidden bruises. Where is Gabriel?" Cas said quietly  
"Living room. Dean stay in here"  
Castiel ran at the speed of light into the downstairs living room, which is more of the basement.  
Gabriel smiled at Cas. His face was fiercely battered, his arms were blue. His open shirt revealed multiple red and purple bruises, and a couple cuts.  
"Gabriel."  
"Hey can you not. I'm not dying." Gabriel chuckled but winced in pain.  
"I'm so sorry." Castiel said.  
"Cas, it's fine, I expected this."  
"How'd they find out?"  
"I was talking to Charlie about my infatuation with the younger Winchester, apparently to loudly. I. Guess Raphael found out. Cause less than two hours later I was jumped. I managed to call Anna."

"He's been beat up a lot." Lucifer explained to a seething Dean.  
"Why doesn't he tell Mikey boy, or me?!" Dean replies.  
"Michael doesn't care, he thinks that Cas is an abomination and that's why he started fake dating Charlie. To keep himself and you safe. Michael has his spies: Zach, Raph, Marv, Kevin but only because he's so scared about what would happen to him if he didn't. This kid Garth and Crowley tried to protect Cas once and got their shit handed to em."  
"Are you fucking serious?"  
"No serious and I are just friends"  
"I think it's time for us to beat these sons of bitches."  
"Make a joyful sound, Voldemort is going down."


	26. I'm Not Gay

Gabriel managed to make it up that whopping one flight of stairs when he recognized Lucifer's reference. Before he belted out the next verse, he had Castiel pick him up bridal style, and carry him up the stairs. Cas was always a sucker when it came Gabriel.

"My brother, Lucy, you have summoned me with your sudden reference to the thing." Gabriel smirked as he held onto Cas's neck. Cas groaned, of course his brother wouldn't get down, he's Gabriel.

Dean's eyes flicked between Cas and Gabe remarking, "Man dude, not to be offfensive but you look like shit. I mean usually you look semi-okay but today it just looks like a horse shit on your face."

"Oh Dean, you always know what to say." Gabriel sighed, "Is he hitting on me."

"HA! No. Have you seen Cas, like holy fuck." Dean winked at Castiel. Castiel blushed.

"Awww you two are too cute." Lucifer gushed.

"Anyway Luce, before these two take each other now, why were you referencing my husband?" Gabriel said, tearing Cas's gaze away from Dean. Dean winked at Cas, thinking how did he get so fucking lucky to have him.

"Dean and I are plotting, dear." Lucifer said.

"Against what?" Gabriel and Cas asked.

"The fucking asshats who did this to you." Dean replied to Gabriel, "You're basically family, nobody fucks with you."

Gabriel gave a heart broken smile saying, "You know what's funny? I've worn fugging lipstick to school, hell I've worn skirts. Yet the only time I've been beaten up is when my own brother finds out I like a boy." He laughed, but it was bitter. The room seemed smaller around him, "Don't fucking pity me you three. They've done this to you too, Cas, and I'm not fucking around, I'm kicking their asses, so you two better have a pretty grnine plan."

Dean turned to stare at Cas's face, imagining the same scrapes, bruises, scars that were on Gabriel's face on Cas's. He felt the anger bubble up under his skin, "We will. When you...care about people you fight for them." But care wasn't the real word. And this wasn't directed as Gabe.

"I say we go after Marv first then. He's the weakest." Castiel said, avoiding eye contact.

Marv Metatron was a class act dick. He hung around mothafucking alleys and tried to hook up with 15 year old girls because everyone his age hated him. Lucifer had beat the shit out of him on numerous occasions. But still he had the audacity to beat up Gabriel and Castiel on numerous occasions.

"Hey AssHat, got any good stories from your gay club." always the king of wit, he shouted this after Castiel.

"Marv, how are you?" Castiel replied in the fakest fake voice to ever be imagined.

"Cut the crap, Castiel. Where's your faggy little brother? Still reeling from the can of whoopass I opened on him?" Marv said.

Castiel laughed into air, "HA. Yes because you are totally the toughest of the tough. You barely left a bruise on me, the only way you can hurt a person is by pulling out daddy's pocket knife."

"What did you just say to me, Fag?" Marv moved closer to his face.

"I DON'T WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, MARV." Castiel shouted. Six people turned their heads, and whipped out their phones, "Kisses Marv, catch ya later baby."

Dean smiled as Castiel retold the story, though he knew what happened, six people from school had already told him about that hot guy from school who fished out Marv's secret.

He threw his arm over Cas's shoulder and smiled at his boyfriend.

"He's such a...assbutt." Castiel said.

"Babe, you're a mess." Dean replied.

"You like it that way, sweetie." Castiel said back.

"CAN U NOT." Gabriel smiled so wide his faced almost split in two. Sam sat on the floor to admiring a) the cuteness of these two, b) Gabriel.

"So, Sam," Castiel thinks of this, *completely off topic*, "How are things with you and Anna?"

Sam looked at the ground, "She didn't tell you? We decided to just be friends. She's interested in someone else."

"Ah, sorry Sammy." Dean said, leaning forward to ruffle Sam's hair, Cas frowned when the pressure was no longer behind his back. Dean turned his head back, admiring Cas's little squinting motion, and chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss on Cas's lips. It was a firm press, but nothing short of a promise for more kisses later. Castiel kissed him back, chastely aware that Sam and Gabe were rigth there. Dean moved back into his spot, while running his hands through Cas's hair, massaging the back of his skull.

"You are literally the cutest people alive. First Cas is super badass, two Cas and Dean, ugh I mess go blog, Sam c'mon." Gabriel said, pulling Sam along feeling very little pain in his aching shoulders.

"He's totally in love with my brother." Dean whispered to Cas, the other boy turning to smile at him.

"Yeah, yeah he is." Suddenly it didn't feel like they were talking about Sam and Gabe.


End file.
